High School DxD Shorts
by Grievous Hero TCW
Summary: A series of shorts focusing on characters from High School DxD. Please note that is my first High School DxD story as I recently got into the anime.
1. Xenovia's Homework Problems

High School DxD Shorts

Short 1: Xenovia's Homework Problems

Inside Kuoh Academy, Xenovia Quarta was sitting in her chair at math class. She looked bored and tired as her teacher was explaining their new homework rule.

"Okay class, the new rule about homework is to make sure you turn it in on time! If you don't, you will have lunch detention," the teacher explained.

 _Lunch detention?_ Xenovia thought. _I can't afford that._

"So, any questions?" the teacher asked.

Iseei Hyoudou raised his hand, and the teacher turned and pointed at Issei. "Yes, Issei?" she asked.

"Ma'am, why do we have to go to lunch detention if we don't have our work?!" Issei protested. "It's not fair!"

"The principal came up with this, not me," the teacher replied. "Anyway-"

The bell rang. Everyone got up and started packing their stuff. Xenovia looked worried.

"Class dismissed," the teacher responded.

Everyone exited the classroom. While walking to the next class, Issei caught something in Xenovia's eyes.

"Hey, Xenovia?" he asked.

"Huh? What is it Issei?" Xenovia asked.

"You look worried...anything wrong?" Issei asked.

"Huh? Me? No...I'm fine..." Xenovia responded.

"Are you sure?" Issei pressed. "You still look off..."

"I'm fine," Xenovia responded. "Anyway, after school..." She walked closer to Issei as they were walking and showed Issei condoms. "Can we...make intercourse?"

 **"AHH!"** Issei screamed, snatching the condoms. "Xenovia! **NO**!"

"But I need strong children..." Xenovia responded bluntly.

 **"THERE ARE PLENTY OF OTHER GUYS OUT THERE, XENOVIA!"** Issei screamed.

He took off running to the next class which was civics, the same as Xenovia's. Xenovia sighed.

"Issei..." Xenovia muttered sadly as she walked into civics.

Inside the civics class, Rosswiesse, the civics teacher and a member of the Occult Research Club, was waiting for everyone to sit down.

"Okay class, listen," Rosswiesse started. "We have a test coming up, so I need everyone to be on top of their homework!"

"A test?!" Issei asked. "Darn..."

"A test?" Xenovia asked. "I usually do good on tests but civics...not so much..."

"So, make sure you guys study hard," Rosswiesse responded.

"Okay," Issei responded.

"Now, here is your next homework assignment!" Rosswiesse explained.

"Homework?!" Xenovia asked.

"Your assignment is to answer these questions, which help you prepare for the test," Rosswiesse explained.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Issei said.

"Alright, onto today's lesson!" Rosswiesse shouted.

* * *

After school, everyone was going home. Xenovia was walking back to Issei's house with her best friend and partner, Irina Shidou.

"So Irina," Xenovia started.

"Yeah?! What's up Xenovia?" Irina asked.

"So...how good are you in civics?"

"Civics?" Irina asked. "I get A's and B's in that class!"

"Hmm..." Xenovia nodded. "I see..."

"Anything wrong?" Irina asked.

"Wrong? Nothing!" Xenovia lied, smiling.

"Oh...okay..." Irina responded. "Anyway, let's go..."

"Right," Xenovia responded, and the two went to the Hyoudou Residence.

* * *

The next morning, Issei woke up in his bed seeing no one in the bed with him. He was most surprised.

"Huh?" Issei asked. "Where is everyone?"

Issei then checked his alarm clock and saw he was late for school. "AHH! I'm late!" he screamed. "Rias is going to kill me!"

Issei trampled out of the bed and hurried to grab his school uniform.

* * *

At civics class, Rosswiesse was walking around the desks and collecting homework.

"Where's Issei?" she asked.

"I dunno," Asia Argento responded. "He's late again..."

"Ugh," Rosswiesse groaned. "Issei needs to sleep earlier!"

Just then, Issei ran into the class and quickly pulled out his homework and handed it Rosswiesse.

"Here you go, Ma'am. Sorry I'm late!" he replied.

"Issei, where's your tardy note?" Rosswiesse asked.

"It's right here..." Issei groaned and handed it over, looking upset.

Rosswiesse picked up the tardy note and saw it was unexcused. She frowned at Issei.

"Issei, another unexcused tardy?!" Rosswiesse asked. "How many of these do you have?"

"A bunch," Issei whined, and the class laughed at this. "Now stop embarrassing me in front the class!"

"Okay," Rosswiesse responded.

She then walked over to Asia's table and collected it.

"Good job, Asia!" Rosswiesse smiled.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Asia responded.

While Rosswiesse was collecting homework, Issei's friends Matsuda and Motohama, part of "The Perverted Trio", looked at Issei.

"Yo, Issei, where were ya, man?!" Matsuda asked.

"Yeah! Were you out there doing you know what with girls just now?!" Motohama asked.

"No..." Issei responded. "I slept late!"

"Again?" Matsuda asked. "Brother, listen, if you wanna tell us, then tell us the truth..."

"Yeah! I know you must've slept with Asia last night right?!" Motohama asked.

"WHAT?! Shut up! I didn't do anything last night!" Issei shouted.

Rosswiesse walked over to Irina's desk next. "Irina, do you have your homework?" she asked.

"Of course!" Irina happily said.

She looked into her bag and pulled out her homework...but it was completely blank!

"What?" Irina asked. "I-I don't understand...I did it yesterday!"

"Irina Shidou!" Rosswiesse shouted. "How could you not do your homework?!"

"I did! I always do my civics work!" Irina shouted back. "Please! I don't know what happened!"

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but you have to do it over," Rosswiesse explained.

"Oh thank you, ma'am!" Irina replied, clapping her hands together in relief.

"In lunch detention!" Rosswiesse finished.

"LUNCH DETENTION?!" Irina asked. "B-but...I never get lunch detention!"

"Well, too bad," Rosswiesse responded. "Hmph!"

Irina looked sad. Rosswiesse walked over to Xenovia's table.

"Xenovia, do you have your homework?" Rosswiesse asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," Xenovia responded. She pulled out Irina's homework with her name on it and handed it in. "Here you go."

"Good job, Xenovia," Rosswiesse replied. "I'm very proud of you!"

Irina saw her homework with Xenovia's name on it and gasped.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" she shouted.

"Yours? What are you talking about?" Xenovia asked, twirling her hair. "It's mine. I did it!"

"No it's not!" Irina screamed.

"IRINA SHIDOU!" Rosswiesse shouted. "Stop trying to claim another student's work!"

"But-" Irina started.

"No buts in here!" Rosswiesse explained. "You have lunch detention. That's final!"

"Yes, ma'am..." Irina growled. She glared Xenovia who was giggling a bit.

"Hmm..." Issei thought aloud. "Irina never gets in trouble..."

"I know!" Matsuda explained. "This is bad, brother!"

"Yeah! I mean, Irina's good-looking, but failing her homework is something else!" Motohama explained.

"Hmm..." Issei thought aloud.

* * *

After class was over, Xenovia walked next to Irin,a who was heading to lunch detention.

"Hey Irina," Xenovia said.

Irina turned around and slapped Xenovia in the face, hard. Xenovia gasped and rubbed the red mark on her right cheek.

"Oww...IRINA!" she screamed.

"You know what that was for! You stole my homework!" Irina explained. "How could you?!"

"As I said in class, I didn't even steal it..." Xenovia lied.

Irina growled and raised her hand in the air to slap Xenovia again. "XENOVIA!"

"Irina! Don't slap me again!" Xenovia ordered.

"I will if you don't stop lying!" Irina shouted. "You made me go to lunch detention! How rude!"

"Irina...I didn't even steal the homework..." Xenovia lied again.

"Don't talk to me!" Irina shouted, walking off to the lunch detention room.

Xenovia sat there and felt a bit bad for what she had done. _Oh Irina...if you only understood why..._

* * *

At the Hyoudou Residence, King Rias Gremory was talking to Issei.

"So Issei, what's wrong?" Rias asked.

"It's about Xenovia and Irina..." Issei explained.

"Huh? What about them?" Rias asked.

"I-I don't know-" Issei started.

 **"ISSEI!"** Rias shouted.

"Y-yes Rias?" Issei asked, nervous.

"Don't tell me you like those girls?!" Rias growled.

"Huh?! ME?! Nope! Never! I would never have crushes on them!" Issei quickly said. _Even though Xenovia's got huge jugs!_

"Okay..." Rias responded, calming down. "Anyway, what about them?"

"Listen, Xenovia's been acting weird lately and Irina...she didn't do her homework and tried to claim that Xenovia stole it," Issei explained.

"I've heard of that," Rias explained, rubbing her chin. "Rosswiesse told me..."

"She did?" Issei asked. "Rosswiesse thought it was weird, right?"

"No..." Rias replied. "She punished Irina for not doing her work..."

"S,o what about Xenovia?" Issei asked.

"I believe that Xenovia's doing her work, even though she hates it. But if I find out Xenovia's lying...she's in trouble!" Rias explained.

"I understand," Issei said.

"Anyway," Rias smiled, changing the topic. "Are you feeling sexy tonight?"

"SEXY?!" Issei jumped.

"Yup," Rias responded, walking over to Issei.

"Uh...well..." Issei responded. "Kinda..."

Rias than began to strip herself. Issei backed up into the wall.

"R-rias?!" Issei asked. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Issei...let's do 'it'," Rias explained.

She then was fully stripped except her underwear and bra. Issei gasped and didn't know what to say.

"R-Rias..." he gasped.

Rias jumped on top of Issei. Just as stuff was getting ready to happen, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Issei screamed happily.

Akeno Himejima and Asia walked in and gasped.

" _Ara, ara,_ what are you doing, Rias?" Akeno said, smiling.

"ISSEI!" Asia growled.

"Heh-heh..." Issei responded. "Hi...Asia...what's up?"

Rias got up and looked at Akeno and Asia. "What is it, you two?" she angrily asked.

"We just came to check on you~" Akeno responded.

Issei looked at Asia and walked over to him and slapped his face hard. Issei gasped, looked at the red mark on his face and then faced Asia with rage.

"Oww! Asia?!" he shouted angrily.

"No 'Asia' me!" Asia growled. "You were doing stuff that I could've done!"

"Sorry, Asia," Issei responded.

"Much better," Asia responded happily.

"Ugh," Issei responded. "Anyway, what is it?"

"Like I said, just checking on you," Akeno responded. "Anyway, why the sexy night?"

"I was just messing with him, Akeno that's all!" Rias growled.

" _Ara, ara_! You seem jealous~" Akeno explained.

"Akeno, be quiet!" Rias shouted.

"Okay," Akeno replied.

Issei sighed. He liked having many girls after him but at the same time, it was stressful.

* * *

The next day at civics class, Xenovia looked at Irina, who was still upset. Rosswiesse was walking around and collecting the homework again.

"Irina, did you do your homework?" Rosswiesse asked, sternly.

Irina gulped as she saw Rosswiesse's stern face. "Y-yes..."

Irina pulled out her homework and it was blank again! "W-what?! I DID IT!" she screamed.

"Lunch detention again, Irina," Rosswiesse responded, walking over to Xenovia's desk next.

"UGH!" Irina screamed. "XENOVIA!"

"What?" Xenovia asked calmly. "I didn't do anything..."

Rosswiesse collected 'Xenovia's work' and smiled. "Good job, Xenovia. You're getting A's!"

"Thank you," Xenovia replied.

"You're welcome," Rosswiesse replied, walking over to the next student.

Irina growled at Xenovia. "Xenovia..."

After all of the homework was collected, Rosswiesse walked up to the front of the class.

"Okay guys, tomorrow is your test," she explained.

"OUR TEST?!" Xenovia jumped.

"Yup, so you must study hard..." Rosswiesse explained.

"Okay..." Xenovia replied.

"Alright, on to today's lesson," Rosswiesse said.

Issei looked at Xenovia and then looked at Irina. _This is the second day in a row Irina has shown up without her homework. What's wrong with her? I'll ask her after school._

* * *

After civics, Xenovia walked next to Irina, who was heading to lunch detention again.

"Irina, I'm not stealing your homework!" Xenovia explained.

"Yeah, yeah," Irina growled. "Whatever!"

"Irina..." Xenovia said.

Irina turned around to face Xenovia. "Xenovia, you're the worst best friend I ever had!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Worst friend?!" Xenovia shouted, aghast. "Irina..."

"Yeah!" Irina shouted. "You hurt my feelings by stealing my homework! You need to do it yourself!'

"But...I...would never steal it," Xenovia said. "It must be Aika or something..."

Irina rolled her eyes. "Aika?! She's a pervert! She wouldn't steal it! And anyway, stay away from me!"

"What? I didn't do anything!" Xenovia lied.

"Shut up, Xenovia!" Irina shouted. She turned away from the blue-haired girl. "Hmph!"

Irina walked off to lunch detention. Xenovia sat there. _Ugh. I need to stop lying to her, but I don't want to get punished by Rias! I've heard stories from Issei and Sagi that the Kings spank their servants! In other words, I'd better not tell Irina the truth._

* * *

After school, Issei walked up to Irina.

"Hey Irina!" he shouted.

Irina turned around and faced Issei.

"Oh, hey Issei," she said.

"What's up?" Issei asked.

"I'm not in a good mood..." Irina explained.

"Why's that?" Issei asked.

"It's Xenovia..." Irina explained.

Issei gasped. _So that's what this all about! Xenovia!_

"What about, Xenovia?" Issei asked.

"She keeps stealing my homework!" Irina explained.

"So that's why you're missing work!" Issei exclaimed.

"Yeah. I really wanna hit her or something, but I can't..." Irina explained. "I called her my worst best friend."

"You did?" Issei asked. "Wow...that's not cool."

"It isn't..." Irina sadly responded. "I wanna punish her!"

"Hmm..." Issei thought aloud. "Maybe if we catch her stealing the homework with Rias there, then Xenovia can get her punishment!"

"A perfect idea!" Irina happily replied. "Let's go!"

Irina smiled and was getting ready to take off but she turned around and turned to face Issei again.

"Oh yeah, when does she steal my homework?" Irina asked.

"Umm..." Issei thought aloud. "Don't you know?"

"Well..." Irina thought aloud. "She usually steals it before we get to civics...soooo...that must mean that time!"

"Well then," Issei said. "I guess we have to find her before civics! I'll tell Rias the news!"

"Good job Issei," Irina happily said. "You're a great friend!" She walked up to Issei and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!"

Issei blushed. He was lost for words. "Y-you're welcome..."

Irina turned around and happily skipped home. Issei sighed. "At least Irina won't get in trouble tomorrow."

* * *

At Issei's house, Xenovia was studying for the upcoming test.

"Hmm..." Xenovia thought aloud. "I must pass this test. But maybe...I could get all of Irina's answers from her test and steal her test! I'm so smart!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Xenovia replied.

Issei opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Xenovia...we need to talk..." Issei explained.

Xenovia put her study guide away and faced Issei. "Is it about our intercourse?"

 **"WHAT?!** " Issei shouted. **"HELL NO!"**

"But why not?" Xenovia asked. "We can do it..."

"Ugh! Listen! I need to know the truth..." Issei explained.

"The truth? Of what?" Xenovia asked.

"The truth about you and Irina's homework!" Issei explained.

"Irina's homework?!" Xenovia jumped. "M-me? What? Are you insane?! Issei, I would never steal her homework. Besides, we're best friends."

"Are you sure?" Issei asked.

"Yes," Xenovia replied.

"Okay..." Issei responded. "But Xenovia, if you're lying, you need to tell the truth now. You don't wanna keep on lying and then you get into more trouble!"

"I'm not lying..." Xenovia lied.

"Okay," Issei responded, still upset. "Alright, I'm leaving..."

"Issei!" Xenovia screamed.

"W-what is it?!" Issei asked, confused.

"About the..." Xenovia started as looked through her draw and pulled out some condoms. "Intercourse..."

 **"XENOVIA!"** Issei screamed. **"NONE OF THAT!"**

Issei stormed out of the room. Xenovia sighed. "He never wants to do it with me...anyway, back to work."

* * *

Next morning at school, Xenovia was walking to Irina's locker.

 _Well, I didn't finish the study guide due to Issei..._ Xenovia thought. _I have to steal Irina's._

Xenovia began to unlock Irina's locker. Issei, Irina, and Rias were hiding behind the wall seeing Xenovia trying to unlock the locker.

"And why did you bring me out of class to see this, Issei?" Rias grumbled.

"ook!" IsseLi pointed out.

"That's my locker!" Irina shouted.

"I know..." Issei said. "So Xenovia is doing this..."

"Let's see..." Rias replied.

Xenovia then opened the locker and then smirked evilly.

"I'm going to pass civics!" Xenovia smiled.

She then grabbed Irina's study guide and then pulled out hers. She then erased Irina's name and put her name on the line, then put Irina's name on her paper. Once done, she put "Irina's work" back into her locker and shut it. Rias gasped.

"I-I can't believe Xenovia's doing this!" Rias explained.

"She's so mean!" Irina explained.

"So? Now what?" Issei asked.

"Oh...she's getting it..." Rias growled.

Rias then stepped forward revealing herself as Xenovia was walking back to class.

" **XENOVIA QUARTA!** " Rias shouted.

Xenovia gulped when she heard that. "R-rias?"

"You...are...in...TROUBLE!" Rias shouted.

"Uh..." Xenovia started.

"And there's no point of lying!" Irina shouted. "I caught you red-handed!"

"Heehee!" Xenovia giggled. "Yeah...I'm in trouble..."

* * *

At the old schoolhouse, Rias sat her in chair angrily.

"Xenovia do you have ANY idea what you've just done?!" she asked.

"W-well..I was..." Xenovia started.

"You were nothing!" Rias shouted. "You lied to me, Issei, and Irina! How could you do this?!"

"I only did it because I...didn't want to fail civics..." Xenovia explained.

"I know you didn't..." Rias explained. "But still! Irina is failing because of you!"

"I know..." Xenovia responded. "I am deeply sorry for my actions Rias. I won't pull this again..."

Rias sighed. She then faced Xenovia. "Fine...I forgive you..."

"Thank you," Xenovia responded. "Now, I have a test, so I must leave..."

Xenovia started to turn around.

"Xenovia, come here!" Rias ordered.

"But ma'am, the test?" Xenovia explained.

"This will all be excused..." Rias explained. "Come here..."

"Yes, ma'am..." Xenovia gulped.

Xenovia slowly walked over to Rias. Rias looked at Xenovia. "Bend over."

"What?!" Xenovia asked. "B-bend over?! But..."

"NOW!" Rias ordered.

"Yes...ma'am..." Xenovia gulped.

Xenovia bent over Rias's lap. Rias looked at Xenovia.

"Now Xenovia, I'm giving you 20 spankings for what you done to Irina!" Rias explained, raising her hand into the air.

"Yes, ma'am..." Xenovia replied. "I-I'm deeply sorry about what I've done! Please! Forgive me!"

"I forgive you," Rias explained. "But you're getting punished regardless!"

Rias's hand then hit Xenovia's butt hard, causing Xenovia to scream in pain. Rias continued to spank Xenovia, and each hit made Xenovia squirm.

"Oww!" Xenovia screamed.

"Only 10 more," Rias explained.

"Okay..." Xenovia grumbled.

Rias continued to spank Xenovia. Once the last lash was it, Xenovia stood up rubbing her bottom.

"Oww..." Xenovia grumbled.

"Now, if you do that again or anything like that, it will be bare-bottom!" Rias threatened. "Understand?!"

"Y-yes..." Xenovia replied. "I'm sorry."

"Good. Now go pass that test! We'll fix Irina's grades sometime soon..." Rias ordered.

Xenovia turned around and walked out of the room. She grumbled. _Stupid Rias! I didn't want to get spanked. But I can still pass this test if steal it! Heehee..._

* * *

At civics class, everyone was already taking their tests. Xenovia walked in late as Rosswiesse looked at her.

"Where were you?!" Rosswiesse whispered.

"With Rias..." Xenovia whispered back.

"Oh. Okay..." Rosswiesse responded. She then handed Xenovia her test. "Here, go ahead and start."

"Yes, ma'am..." Xenovia replied.

She sat down and started on her test. She looked at Irina who was in front of her. Irina then raised her hand.

"Ma'am, I have to use the restroom!" Irina happily said.

"Are you done with your test?" Rosswiesse asked.

"Yup!" Irina happily explained. "Here you go!"

She then handed her test to Rosswiesse. Rosswiesse smiled. "Thank you, Irina! You can go now!"

"Okay!" Irina said.

She then walked off to use the restroom. Rosswiesse put Irina's test in the stack of papers. She then had to use the bathroom.

"I'll be back class," Rosswiesse explained. "I have to use the restroom."

Rosswiesse walked out of the classroom. Everyone started talking. Xenovia circled some random answers on the test, wrote Irina's name on it, and then walked up to the front to turn it in. Xenovia then looked at the stack and then put the test where Irina's was and erased Irina's name putting her name on it. Xenovia smiled and went back to her seat.

"Ahh~" Xenovia said.

* * *

Weeks later, Rosswiesse was handing back the tests.

"Okay, here are the tests!" Rosswiesse explained.

"Yay!" Xenovia cheered.

Rosswiesse walked neared Issei's desk. "Issei, you did okay..."

"Okay?" Issei asked, looking at his test. "A C? Eh...not too bad..."

Rosswiesse then walked over to Xenovia's desk. "Xenovia, good job!" she said while handing Xenovia "her" test.

She had got an A. "T-thank you...Ma'am..."

"You're welcome," Rosswiesse replied, walking over to Irina's desk. "Irina...you have to redo this!"

"R-redo?!" Irina asked, looking at her test. She had gotten an F! "W-what?! H-how did...I fail?"

"I dunno," Rosswiesse explained. "But don't do it again!"

Rosswiesse then moved onto the next person. Irina was sad and then glared angrily at Xenovia. Xenovia gulped. _Oh shoot. I'm in trouble..._

* * *

"AGAIN?!" Rias screamed.

Koneko Toujou and Yuuto Kiba were playing chess in the old schoolhouse as Rias was standing near Xenovia. Asia, Issei, Irina, Rosswiesse, and Akeno were sitting down and watching this unfold.

"Well..." Xenovia started.

"WELL NOTHING!" Rias shouted.

" _Ara, ara_. Looks like Rias is mad!" Akeno said.

"Who cares?" Koneko asked. "Xenovia deserves it..."

"I agree, Koneko," Kiba stated. "She does."

"No, I don't!" Xenovia screamed. "I...I don't need to be punished..."

"Xenovia! What did I tell you?!" Rias screamed.

"To not pull any of this again..." Xenovia grumbled.

"Don't talk to me with that attitude!" Rias shouted. "Everyone, leave!"

"Aww, but I wanted to see the spanking!" Issei whined.

"Issei!" Rias shouted. "Out or you will be spanked too!"

"Y-yes...Ma'am!" Issei responded quickly.

Everyone except Xenovia left the room. Xenovia gulped as Rias walked over to her.

"Show me your bottom, Xenovia!" Rias ordered.

"But I-"

"NOW!" Rias ordered.

Xenovia groaned and turned around, bending over on the floor facing her butt towards Rias.

"Take off your skirt and underwear!" Rias ordered.

"W-what?!" Xenovia asked, worried.

"You heard me!" Rias ordered.

"Y-yes..." Xenovia responded.

She then pulled of her skirt and then her underwear exposing her bare-bottom. Rias's hand turned into a magical circle. Xenovia gasped.

"N-no! Not that kind of punishment!" Xenovia screamed.

"You're getting 1000 spankings! Xenovia, this is going to hurt ME a lot more than it's going to hurt YOU!" Rias screamed.

Rias then used her magic and hit Xenovia's bare-bottom. Xenovia screamed in pain every time Rias hit her.

"Oww!" Xenovia screamed. "I'm sorry!"

"I know! But this will teach you to never do this again!" Rias screamed, hitting her butt again.

"OWWW!" Xenovia screamed.

Outside of the room, everyone listened to Rias' slaps and Xenovia's screams of pain.

"Wow, Xenovia is sure getting a whooping..." Asia stated.

"She deserved it," Koneko muttered

"Yeah," Issei said. "She did."

 **The End**


	2. Sisters

High School DxD Shorts

Short 2: Sisters

At the Hyoudou Residence, Koneko Toujou was sitting in her room thinking about her sister, Kuroka.

"Hmm~" Koneko thought aloud. "What if Kuroka could turn good?"

Then, there was a knock on Koneko's door.

"Come in," Koneko ordered.

Rias Gremory and Issei Hyoudou walked in Koneko's room.

"What is it?" Koneko asked.

"Hey Koneko, I wanted to say something to you," Rias said.

"Yeah...what is it?" Koneko asked.

"I want you to be good while the rest of us are gone," Rias explained.

"Gone?" Koneko asked. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to a meeting with Sirzechs Lucifer!" Issei happily said.

"Yes, and you're in charge of the household..." Rias explained.

"In charge?" Koneko asked. "Where's Gasper?"

"He's going, too," Issei explained. "Sirzechs needs him too."

"Okay..." Koneko responded.

"Alright, we'll be off..." Rias happily said.

"Bye Koneko~" Issei happily said.

"Bye," Koneko responded.

Issei and Rias then exited Koneko's room and closed her door. Koneko sat there on her bed. Rias then came back in the room and looked at Koneko,

"Oh yeah," Rias explained. "No parties or anything else while I'm gone. Okay?"

"Understood," Koneko responded.

"Okay," Rias responded, leaving for the final time.

Rias then shut door and the left. Koneko sat there. She then looked at her phone and dialed Kuroka's number.

"I hope Kuroka's in the mood for a party~" Koneko explained.

She dialed the number and hit the call button waiting for Kuroka to respond. Kuroka then picked up.

 _"Hello?_ " Kuroka asked.

"It's me, Koneko," Koneko responded.

 _"Shirone?!"_ Kuroka asked. _"Why are you calling me?"_

"Don't call me that! I'm Koneko!" Koneko yelled. "Anyway, I'm having a party at my house. I was wondering if you wanted to join?"

 _"Join? Hmm~ I don't know,"_ Kuroka responded.

"There will be pizza," Koneko explained.

 _"Pizza? I guess I might come and is that Dragon Boy going to be there?"_ Kuroka asked in a flirty tone.

"No. He's gone. Everyone is gone except me..." Koneko explained.

 _"Oh. Okay..."_ Kuroka explained. _"But why are you inviting me?"_

"Because...I was bored..." Koneko responded. "Now, promise to not try and take me after the party!"

 _"Not to take you?"_ Kuroka asked. _"Fine...I promise..."_

"Good," Koneko said. "I'll see you in a few..."

 _"Bye sister,"_ Kuroka responded.

"Bye," Koneko replied.

Koneko than hung up from Kuroka and grabbed her computer.

"Now I have to find a pizza place..." Koneko explained to herself.

Koneko opened her laptop and stared searching for pizza places.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Team Vali's hideout, Kuroka faced Vali Lucifer.

"Hey Vali, I'm going to a party," Kuroka explained.

"A party?" Vali asked. "What for?"

"With my sister Shirone who refers to herself as Koneko," Kuroka explained.

"Shirone?" Vali asked. "Hmm...if you go, will you bring her to our side?"

"I'll try..." Kuroka said. "But I can't promise that."

"Okay," Vali replied. "Have fun..."

"Okay," Kuroka responded, as she gathered her things and left.

* * *

At the Hyodou Residence, there was a knock on the door. Koneko smiled and walked over to the door and opened it and was most surprised to see who was the Papa John's pizza man: a young man with short white hair and red eyes.

" **YOU CALLED?!** " the pizza man asked.

"F-freed?!" Koneko asked, getting in a battle stance

"Yup!" Freed Sellzen happily explained. "I work at Papa John's now!"

"Okay..." Koneko said, calming herself. "You won't do anything crazy right?"

"Nope!" Freed happily said. "Now let's see, you ordered 18 boxes of pepperoni and cheese each, along with 20 boxes of chocolate chip cookies!"

"Y-yes..." Koneko responded.

"That's 36 boxes of extra-large pizza and 20 boxes of cookies which means the price is...532 yen!" Freed explained.

"I only have 24 yen but here," Koneko said, snatching the receipt. "I'll put it under Rias's name."

"Rias Gremory's name?" Freed asked. "Koneko, you're such a naughty girl..."

"She won't mind. Rias has plenty of money," Koneko explained, finishing the receipt. "Here."

"Thanks for the money!" Freed happily said. " **BYE!** "

Freed then closed the door and Koneko grabbed all of the pizza. "Phew. I didn't except Freed to show his lazy butt around here."

Koneko put the food down on the table and set up everything, then went back to her room.

"I guess Kuroka wouldn't mind if we played video games," Koneko suggested.

Koneko gathered some video games just as her window opened. She gasped.

"Huh?!" Koneko asked.

Kuroka came through the window and looked at her younger sister.

"Shirone, how do you do?" Kuroka asked.

"Don't call me that!" Koneko snapped. "Anyway, I'm doing fine. Didn't know you would come through the window."

"Well, I didn't want to go through the front," Kuroka responded.

"Okay," Koneko said. "What do you wanna do first?"

"Well, I'm starving. So let's eat first," Kuroka said. "Did you get the pizza?"

"Of course," Koneko explained. "I got 18 boxes of each pepperoni and cheese for both of us..."

"Good girl," Kuroka explained. "What about dessert?"

"That's for myself..." Koneko replied.

"What?" Kuroka asked.

"The cookies are mine," Koneko responded. "You can have 1 cookie though."

 **"KONEKO!"** Kuroka screamed. "So selfish!"

"Ugh," Koneko grumbled. "Fine. You can have one box of my cookies. _1 box_!"

"Thanks, sister," Kuroka responded.

"You're welcome. Now, let's eat," Koneko responded.

Kuroka and Koneko starting digging in the pizza.

* * *

At the Underworld, the Occult Research Club was in the Gremory Palace speaking to Sirzechs Lucifer, head of the Gremory Clan as well as Azazel, former leader of the Fallen Angels. Both leaders were sitting down at the table as Rias Gremory and her noble pawn Issei at down at the large table. The rest of the ORC stood up against the wall watching this unfold.

"So, how's life Issei?" Sirzechs asked.

"Uh, it's great, sir," Issei responded.

"That's good. Anyway, this meeting is about one of the greatest things in history," Sirzechs explained.

"Greatest things?" Rias asked, confused.

"Yup," Azazel said. "Bring in our lovely rival of the day."

"Rival?" Issei and Rias asked.

Just then, two big doors opened and Sona Sitri and Serafall Leviathan walked out of it and headed over to Sirzechs, Azazel, and the ORC. Sona and Serafall sat in their respective seats facing Issei and Rias.

"Oh no, not Serafall!" Issei explained.

Serafall looked at Issei. " **YOU!** "

"Me?!" Issei gasped.

"Oh boy," Xenovia facepalmed.

"You and dumb TV show is causing me to loose views for mine!" Serafall shouted across the table.

"Dumb show?!" Issei gasped. "Hey! My show has better plot than yours!"

"No it doesn't!" Serafall shouted back.

"Yes it does!" Issei shouted "My show is about me being the Heroic Oppai Dragon!"

"Boobs?! _Please_!" Serafall scoffed. "My show talks about magical girls!"

"Magical girls are cool but...I thinks boobs and dragons are cooler," Issei responded.

"WHAT?!" Serafall gasped in raged. "ISSEI!"

Serarfall jumped out of her seat and growled at Issei in rage. She was about to say something very hurtful to Issei but her younger sister, Sona, glanced at her. "Don't do anything stupid..." she warned.

"Fine, fine," Serafall responded, getting back into her seat. "I won't."

"Wow," Xenovia said. "Serafall almost acts like Irina! Heehee!"

Irina smacked Xenovia in the head. Xenovia turned around and gasped.

"Oww..." Xenovia said. **"IRINA!"**

"Not funny, Xenovia!" Irina shouted back.

"Anyway, we are going to put an end to the rivalry of ' _Oppai Dragon_ ' and ' _Miracle Levia-tan_ ' today," Sirzechs explained.

"Oh no," Gasper said. "I can't bare to watch!"

"You don't have to Gasper," Asia Argento said. "I'm nervous too."

"Let the meeting begin!" Sirzechs explained.

"Ugh," Rias groaned. "I came all the way out here to discuss _this_?"

"Rias, this is my life!" Issei explained. "I'm happy my show is getting more views than hers!"

"And _I'm_ not!" Serafall shouted.

"Ugh," Xenovia said. "Irina's much like Serafall. Never using her head..."

Xenovia stopped as she caught the cold glare in Irina's eyes. "I mean, um...heehee~"

"Me and you later," Irina explained.

"Y-yes...Irina..." Xenovia sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hyoudou Residence, Kuroka and Koneko were eating pizza and watching " _Oppai Dragon_ " on TV.

"Hmm, which you do you prefer?" Koneko asked, swallowing another slice of pizza.

"Out of?" Kuroka asked.

"Out of _'Oppai Dragon'_ or ' _Miracle Levia-tan'_?" Koneko asked.

"Oh. Hmm~ Nothing wrong with _Oppai Dragon_ ," Kuroka said. "It's just that I prefer ' _Miracle Levia-tan'_."

"You do?" Koneko asked, eating more pizza.

"Yup!" Kuroka said, swallowing another piece of pizza. "Anyway, you thirsty?"

"Y-yeah..." Koneko replied.

Kuroka pulled out some sake from her jacket. Koneko gasped.

"Uh, sister, you know I am too young for that, right?" Koneko explained.

"Of course I know that," Kuroka said, pouring herself a glass of sake. "You can get some water or something."

"O-okay..." Koneko responded.

Koneko got up and got herself some water. Kuroka then got up.

"I have to use the restroom, I'll be back," Kuroka said, walking to restroom.

Kuroka had left the living room. Koneko just sat there and glanced at the sake. _It wouldn't hurt to have a sip would it?_ she thought.

Koneko walked over to Kuroka's sake and poured it her glass. Koneko then took a sip of the sake. She gasped as it tasted so good.

"I never knew alcohol tasted so good," Koneko said to herself. She took another sip. "Mmm~"

Kuroka then came out of the bathroom seeing Koneko drinking something. "You got water I see?"

"Yup!" Koneko lied.

"Good girl," Kuroka said. "Now let's finish eating and let's watch the ' _Miracle Levia-tan'_ movie."

"Sure," Koneko responded, drinking more sake.

* * *

Back at the Underworld, the debate was still raging.

"I already have a movie out!" Serafall explained.

"Well I'm coming out with a movie of my own soon!" Issei shouted back. He then paused and then quickly looked at Sirzechs and Azazel. "Right?"

"Don't worry, Issei," Azazel said. "We're already working on an _Oppai Dragon_ movie."

"Thank you guys, so much," Issei responded. He then faced Serafall and then had a smug look on his face. "Take that, Serafall!"

"GRRR!" Serafall growled and then calmed down as tears started up. "I-I thought you respected me..."

"Respected you?" Issei asked, confused.

"Oh boy, here she goes," Sona grumbled.

Serafall then burst into tears. " **ISSEI, I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!** " she cried.

"Whoa, whoa," Issei said. "I never said I hated you!"

"Ugh," Xenovia grumbled. "This seems like Irina all over again."

Irina then punched Xenovia in the stomach hard. Xenovia gasped and then held her stomach in pain.

"Oww...Irina..." Xenovia groaned in pain.

"Don't play with me..." Irina threatened.

"Yes, ma'am..." Xenovia responded.

"Looks like Xenovia's learning a valuable lesson here," Yuuto Kiba explained.

"Indeed she is," Rosswiesse responded. "I just can't stand this stupid arguing over a show!"

Serafall continued crying. Sona just sighed. Rias growled.

"Issei, apologize to Serafall right now!" Rias ordered.

"But Rias?" Issei whined.

 **"Now!"** Rias ordered, her tone angry.

"Y-yes ma'am..." Issei grumbled. He then sighed and faced Serafall, who was still whining like a baby. "Serafall, I'm sorry for hurting you feelings."

Serafall just stopped crying after she heard the word sorry. "You mean it?"

"Yes," Issei grumbled.

"YAY!" Serafall happily said and then jumped onto the table and hugged Issei.

Issei turned red. "Uh...Serafall?"

"Issei! I'm so sorry I've been acting like this over a darn show," Serafall apologized.

"Umm...okay," Issei responded. "It's...okay..."

Akeno sat there and smiled as Serafall hugged Issei tightly.

" _Ara, ara_. Looks like they're getting along," Akeno happily said.

"Indeed they are," Sona replied.

* * *

At the Hyoudou Residence, Kuroka and Koneko were fast asleep after drinking the sake. Koneko was snoring loudly and so was her sister. Koneko then woke up.

"Ugh," she groaned. "What the heck happened?"

Koneko got up and then looked at the sake left there.

"What?" Koneko said. grabbing the bottle seeing that it was empty. "Oh crap! Kuroka's going to kill me!"

Kuroka groaned as she woke up. She saw Koneko holding the bottle of sake.

"HEY!" Kuroka growled, snatching the bottle of sake back. "Did you drink this?!"

"N-no," Koneko lied. "I had water, remember?"

Kuroka calmed down. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Koneko lied.

"Okay," Kuroka responded. "If you're lying, I'm going to have to punish you!"

"I swear I'm not!" Koneko responded. "Now we fell asleep on the movie. Let's continue, shall we?"

"Sure..." Kuroka said. "Where's my one box of cookies?"

"Right here," Koneko said, throwing the cookies to Kuroka.

"Wow," Kuroka stated. "You're so greedy!"

"It's cookies," Koneko said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Ugh," Kuroka groaned. "Koneko..."

* * *

At the Underworld, Serafall was finished hugging Issei.

"Issei, you're awesome~" Serafall explained.

"You really think so?" Issei responded blushing as he looked at Serafall's boobs.

"Yup!" Serafall responded. "You are~"

Rias saw Issei blushing and then growled.

 _"Issei!"_ Rias growled, pinching his cheek hard.

"Oww!" Issei whined. "R-Rias?!"

"Don't talk to me, Issei!" Rias grumbled.

"Okay, okay!" Issei whined.

Rias released Issei's cheek. "So are we done here?"

"It seems so," Sirzechs replied. "It seems Serafall and Issei are friendly rivals."

"Oh, I see then," Akeno stated.

"Well, let me call Koneko and tell her we'll be home in a few," Rias said.

Rias then took out her phone and started dialing Koneko's number. "I hope she's been good," she said as she pressed the call button.

* * *

Back the Hyoudou Residence, Koneko picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Koneko asked.

 _"Hey, Koneko,"_ Rias greeted. _"We're on our way back home."_

"Y-you are?" Koneko asked, nervous.

 _"Yup! Make sure everything is clean!"_ Rias happily said. _"Bye!"_

Rias then hung up from the phone. Koneko gulped. Kuroka looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Kuroka asked.

"Rias is coming back! We have to clean up now!"Koenko shouted.

"Clean up?" Kuroka asked. "Were you supposed to do this?"

"Um...well...not really...but HURRY! I'm going to my butt whooped if you don't help!" Koneko pleaded.

"Hmm~" Kuroka thought aloud. "Okay. If I help you, will you come with me?"

Koneko gasped. "Come with you? Never!"

"Then you're just going to get spanked," Kuroka smiled. "You shouldn't have done this in the first place."

"FINE!" Koneko shouted.

Kuroka smirked evilly. "Mission accomplished!"

"Now shut up and help me take the trash out!" Koneko ordered.

"As you wish, dear sister~" Kuroka replied.

* * *

Back at the Underworld, Rias Gremory's Peerage was about to leave.

"Be safe," Grayfia Lucifuge said.

"We will," Rias responded. "I'm sure of that."

"Bye, Issei," Serafall said, winking to him.

Issei blushed. "Bye, Serafall..."

Asia grumbled and stomped on Issei's foot. Issei screamed in pain and looked at Asia.

"OWW! That hurt!" Issei screamed. "ASIA!"

"Don't 'Asia' me!" Asia scolded. "When we get back..."

"When we get back what?" Issei asked.

"You're in trouble..." Xenovia stated.

"In trouble?" Issei asked. "FOR WHAT?!"

"For flirting with Serafall," Xenovia explained. "But I won't punish you if you decide to have babies with me..."

"AH!" Issei screamed.

"BABIES?!" Rias, Akeno, Asia, Irina, and Rosswiesse asked.

"Well..." Xenovia started.

"OH ISSEI!" Asia shouted. "How could you?!"

"ASIA!" Issei screamed.

"Issei, I thought you loved me!" Irina whined.

"What?!" Issei gasped.

" _Ara, ara_. Issei, come here to get a full hug of my breasts!" Akeno ordered.

 **"OH YES!"** Issei screamed happily, walking over to Akeno.

"Akeno, back off!" Rias ordered.

"Back off? What have I done wrong?" Akeno asked, in a playful mood.

Issei ran over to Akeno and starting hugging her breasts. Rias and the other girls except Rosswiesse growled.

"ISSEI!" Asia screamed, slapping Akeno's face.

"Ow!" Akeno said, rubbing the mark on her cheek as Issei fell into to Asia's hands.

"HEY! ASIA! I was spending time with Akeno!" Issei explained.

"You need to focus on _my_ breasts!" Asia whined.

"Your breasts?" Issei asked.

"Can they just go already?" Sona asked. "I don't wanna see this."

"But little sis, you love Saji!" Serafall explained.

Sona turned as red as Rias's hair. "W-well...we're not going there!"

"Uh-huh!" Serafall responded. "You two are so cute together!"

Sona turned even redder and than sank in her seat. Xenovia sat there. Akeno walked over to Asia and prepared to slap her back.

"Come here, Asia!" Akeno threatened. "I want to slap you!"

"NO!" Asia replied. "I'm so sorry! Forgive me for slapping you..."

"Hmm," Akeno replied. "Apology, accepted."

"Phew," Asia sighed in relief wiping the sweat off of her forehead. "Thanks."

"But," Akeno started, raising her hand in the air. "You need this!"

Akeno backhand slapped Asia's cheek. Asia screamed in pain.

"That's what you get for slapping me," Akeno explained.

"ASIA!" Issei screamed worried, running over to her.

"I'm okay..." Asia grumbled.

Rias had enough. She walked over both of them and then pinched their faces.

" **YOU TWO! ENOUGH ALREADY!** " Rias yelled.

"OWW!" Asia screamed.

" _Ara, ara_. This hurts!" Akeno shouted.

"I'll deal with you two later," Rias threatened.

"Aww..." Asia whined.

"Asia's first time in trouble! Asia's first time in trouble!" Irina teased.

"Irina, no," Xenovia responded. "Just no."

"Anyway, I'm ready to head back," Kiba said.

"Me too," Rosswiesse whined.

"Okay, goodbye big brother," Rias said, stilling pinching Akeno and Asia.

Sirzechs chuckled. "Goodbye, sister."

The Occult Research Club then went into the magic circle and teleported back home.

* * *

At the Hyoudou Residence, the house was almost clean. All of the Papa John's pizza boxes were taken out to the trash can on the curb and the floors were clean. Koneko hid her cookies under her bed. Kuroka was sitting on the window while Koneko was sitting on her bed.

"So, I think everything is all set," Kuroka said.

"Indeed it is," Koneko responded.

"Now, Shirone, about our deal?" Kuroka asked.

Koneko gasped and then frowned. She remembered what Kuroka wanted her to do which was join Vali's Team and the Khaos Brigade. She got off her bed and walked over to Kuroka.

"Oh, yeah..." Koneko responded.

Koneko then punched Kuroka out of the window sending her flying from the fourth floor of Issei's house. Kuroka hit the ground, back first. Koneko looked out of the window seeing her sister on the ground wounded.

"Suck it," Koneko said, smirking.

"Oww..." Kuroka cried. "KONEKO!"

"Heehee!" Koneko responded.

Koneko then put her head back in the window and then shut the window. Rias and her Peerage then arrived at the front.

"Crap!" Koneko said. "They're here!"

Koneko quickly ran to her door only to be greeted by Rias and Issei once again.

"AH!" Koneko shouted, falling down butt first.

"Whoops," Rias said. "Sorry Koneko. I didn't know you were right there."

"Yeah," Koneko responded.

"So," Rias said. "How was everything?"

"Everything was fine," Koneko responded.

"Did you touch my video games?" Issei asked.

"Nope," Koneko replied. "I just played on my phone..."

"Okay," Rias replied. She then started sniffing. "Why does it smell like...cookies in here?"

 _CRAP!_ Koneko thought. _I'm going to get spanked!_

"Koneko?" Rias asked.

"Um! Yes! The cookie smell is coming from me!" Koneko lied.

"From you?" Issei asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I had...bought this spray yesterday that makes your body smell like cookies!" Koneko lied, putting her hands behind her back.

"Okay..." Issei said, still confused.

"You didn't do anything wrong, did ya?" Rias asked.

"Nope!" Koneko quickly lied.

"Okay," Rias said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must attend to Akeno and Asia."

"Okay..." Koneko responded.

Rias was about to exit the room and then turned to face Issei. "Oh and Issei, can you take the trash out?"

" **THE TRASH?!** " Issei grumbled. "This is my house! Why don't you go do it?"

 **"Issei!"** Rias asked, getting angry.

"Ugh...fine..." Issei growled. "Last time though! This is my house!"

"Just shut up and do your work," Rias explained.

Rias exited the room and to her room. Issei looked at Koneko.

"Alright, see you later Koneko," Issei said. "I have to do my own work in my own house..."

"Bye," Koneko quickly responded.

Issei then left her room. Koneko sighed in relief. _At least I didn't get caught. But Issei's going to the trash we means he could see the Papa John's pizza boxes CRAP!_

* * *

Inside Rias's room, Akeno and Asia were waiting for their punishment.

"Now," Rias said. "Asia, turn around!"

"T-turn around?!" Asia asked. "B-But ma'am...you've known I've never been spanked before!"

"Turn around!" Rias ordered. "I'm going to be quick since I have other things to worry about!"

"Y-yes ma'am..." Asia grumbled.

Asia turned around and bent over, facing her bottom towards Rias. Rias raised her hand in the air and smacked Asia's butt hard 5 times.

"OW!" Asia screamed in pain.

"There," Rias said. "Don't ever start fights again!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Asia whined.

"Now, Akeno!" Rias said. "Turn around!"

"Me? Why?" Akeno asked.

 _"Akeno..."_ Rias growled.

"Y-yes, ma'am..." Akeno grumbled.

Akeno turned around and bent over, facing her bottom towards Rias. Asia stood up and smirked as Rias raised her hand in the air.

 _Now Akeno's going to get it! Yay!_ Asia thought in her head.

Rias smacked Akeno's butt 10 times hard as ever. Akeno screamed with each slap. Asia smiled with pleasure.

"OW!" Akeno screamed in pain.

"You ever pull that crap again, and it will be bare-bottom!" Rias threatened.

"Why did I get more lashes than her?!" Akeno protested.

"Because you're older and you should know better!" Rias explained.

Asia giggled. Akeno glared at Asia with pure rage. _Oh it's on, little one. Just because you're cute doesn't mean you can't get away!_

Rias looked at Asia. " **ASIA!** You'd better not be giggling over there!"

"Nope!" Asia lied. "Not at all!"

"Because if you are I'm going to spank you 15 more times!" Rias explained.

"Nope!" Asia lied. "I wasn't giggling at all!"

"Yes, she was!" Akeno explained.

"She was?" Rias asked.

"Yup! But she's acting like a-" Akeno started.

"No need to swear, Akeno," Rias explained. "I have Asia!"

"Y-you w-what?" Asia gulped.

" **BEND BACK OVER!** " Rias screamed in rage.

"But I?" Asia pleaded.

"NOW!" Rias screamed.

"Y-yes ma'am," Asia responded, bending back over and showing her bottom to Rias.

"You're getting 15 extra lashes for giggling at someone getting spanked!" Rias screamed, before smacking Asia's butt.

"OWW!" Asia screamed. "OWW! It hurts!"

"That's the point of spankings," Akeno happily replied. "They're _meant_ to hurt!"

"OWW!" Asia screamed, as Rias smacked her butt again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Issei was taking out the trash.

"Stupid trash!" Issei whined.

Issei walked over to the trash can and set the trash bags aside to open the can. He opened it and then saw Papa John's pizza boxes.

" **WHAT THE HELL?!** " Issei asked himself. "Papa John's?!"

Issei then looked at the pizza boxes and opened one of them.

"They still seem fresh," he said. "I'd better tell Rias!"

Issei put the trash bags in the can and then ran back inside to tell Rias.

* * *

" **KONEKO TOUJOU**!" Rias shouted.

Koneko was in her room trying to hide from Rias.

"No need to hide!" Rias explained. "I can't believe you had pizza and a party without permission?!"

"W-well it was..." Koneko started.

 **"WAS?!"** Rias shouted.

"Kuroka," Koneko lied. "It was Kuroka..."

 **"KUROKA?!"** Rias growled.

"Y-yes..." Koneko replied.

"Grr..." Rias growled. "Where is she?!"

"I've got her," Xenovia said, walking while holding her sword, the tip of Durandal at Kuroka's neck while bringing her in.

Xenovia dropped Kuroka on the floor and faced Rias at attention.

"What do you want with me?!" Kuroka asked.

Rias turned around faced Kuroka. "Did you throw a party at Issei's house with Koneko?"

"Throw a party?! What?! No! Koneko did it!" Kuroka explained.

" **NO, I DID NOT!** " Koneko shouted. "I am innocent!"

"Innocent?" Kuroka asked. "Shirone!"

"Don't call me that!" Koneko snapped.

"Alright, since you pulled this stunt, I'm calling Vali so I can punish you!" Rias said, getting out her phone and dialing Vail's number.

 **"NO!"** Kuroka screamed. "I didn't do it!"

"Yes, you did!" Rias screamed. "You can leave now, Xenovia."

"As you wish," Xenovia replied.

Xenovia then walked out of the room. Kuroka gasped in shock as Vali picked up.

 _"Hello?"_ Vali asked.

"Hello, Vali," Rias said. "Kuroka came here and set up a party in Issei's house. So do I have permission to punish her?"

 _"Set up a party, eh?"_ Vali asked. _"Well...if you want..."_

"Thanks, Vali," Rias said, hanging up. She then faced Kuroka. "Vali said I could punish you!"

"H-he did?!" Kuroka gulped. "B-but I didn't even do anything!"

"Heehee!" Koneko smirked.

Kuroka faced Koneko with disappointment and rage. "Koneko..."

Rias sat on Koneko's bed. "On my lap, Kuroka!"

"Your lap?!" Kuroka asked. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"NOW!" Rias threatened.

"Y-yes...Rias..." Kuroka groaned.

Kuroka got up and walked over to Rias and bent over her lap. Kuroka sighed. Koneko smiled.

"Now, Kuroka. For lying on my Rook, throwing a party, ordering pizza, and then cleaning up earns you 500 spankings!" Rias explained.

"500 spankings?!" Kuroka gasped in shock.

"Yup!" Rias said, smacking Kuroka's bottom hard.

"OWW!" Kuroka screamed. "It hurts!"

"You deserve it!" Rias shouted, spanking Kuroka harder.

"OWW!" Kuroka cried. "I didn't do anything!"

Koneko just watched the spanking. _At least it wasn't me,_ she thought. _I'm a good girl..._

* * *

Weeks later, Rias was having a 'family meeting' with her peerage at in the living room. Koneko had just drank some sake and sat next to Kiba and Gasper.

"Now, the reason why we are having this meeting," Rias started, "is because I'm missing some money!"

"Missing money?!" everyone asked except Koneko.

"Yup," Rias explained. "I want to know what happened. **SO WHO DID IT**?!"

"It wasn't me!" Issei responded.

"Me neither," Kiba said.

"Nope," Koneko lied.

"Not me," Rosswiesse said.

"Nor me or Xenovia," Irina responded, shaking her head with Xenovia.

"It's not me either," Akeno said.

"Or me," Asia said.

"Then who was it?!" Rias asked, her tone getting angrier.

"I don't know," Issei said. "We'll find out soon enough."

"How much are you missing?" Akeno asked.

"532 yen," Rias explained. "I don't know how or why it disappeared!"

" _Ara, ara_. Did you check the account to see what you spent?" Akeno asked.

"No..." Rias said. "I actually haven't...thanks, Akeno!"

"No problem," Akeno responded.

Koneko gasped when she heard "check the account". _CRAP! If she checks...I'm going to get it!_

Rias went on her computer and then started searching for what "she" bought.

"Hmm," Rias searched.

She then found the day they went to the meeting with Serafall Leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer seeing "she" had spent 532 yen on Papa John's Pizza!

"I never spent 532 yen on Papa John's!" Rias screamed in rage.

"Papa John's?" Kiba asked. "Isn't that what Kuroka ordered?''

"Yup," Koneko quickly responded. "What she ordered."

Rias paused and then went on Papa John's website. "Hmm. Let me call Papa John's to see the pizza man who delivered the food and let's see if he remembered Kuroka signing it!" she said.

 _CRAP!_ Koneko thought. _Freed's going say it was me!_

"Um, Rias?" Koneko shyly asked.

"What, Koneko?" Rias said, searching for the contacts section. "I'm busy..."

"If you already knew Kuroka did it, why waste time trying to find the pizza man who picked up the check?" Koneko asked.

"Because," Rias said. "This will prove if Kuroka did do it!"

Rias then contacted Papa John's. "Okay, the pizza man will be here in a few," she said.

"He will?" Akeno asked.

"Yup. So, be ready," Rias said.

"Okie-dokey," Kiba responded.

"I hope we find the man," Gasper said.

"Y-yeah..." Koneko responded, getting worried.

* * *

In Koneko's room, Koneko tried to call Kuroka, but she wasn't picking up.

"Why isn't that darn girl answering the phone?!" Koneko asked, dialing Kuroka's number again.

This time, Kuroka picked up. _**"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"**_ she screamed.

Koneko was surprised by her tone. "Um...hi sis, it's me Koneko and I-"

 _"You what?"_ Kuroka asked, angry still.

"I need help!" Koneko explained. "Rias called Papa John's and now I'm going to get in trouble!"

 _"Well, serves you right Shirone,"_ Kuroka explained.

"I'm sorry for lying on you, okay?" Koneko apologized. "It's just I need help and don't call me Shirone!"

 _"Okay,"_ Kuroka said. _"Listen, Koneko! My butt still stings because of you!"_

"I can put ointment on it!" Koneko quickly said.

 _"Nope. I'm really ticked off at you. Hope you get what you deserve!"_ Kuroka explained, before hanging up.

"Kuroka wait!" Koneko pleaded.

Kuroka had already hung up. Koneko was upset. _What have I done?! Now my own sister is mad at me..._

* * *

The doorbell rang and Rias, Akeno, Issei, and Koneko walked up to the front.

"That must be the pizza man," Akeno happily said.

"Yup!" Issei said. "Now we can find out the truth!"

"Yay," Koneko said, unhappy.

The door opened and they were greeted by Freed Sellzen in his Papa John's uniform.

"Freed?!" Rias, Issei, and Akeno screamed in shock.

" **YOU CALLED AGAIN?!** " Freed asked, sticking his tongue out in crazy manner.

"What are you doing on my doorstep?!" Issei asked, confused.

"What am _I_ doing?" Freed asked. "I'm the pizza man!"

"You work at Papa John's?" Akeno asked, looking at the uniform.

"Why of course, sweetie," Freed said. "I need money somehow!"

"Okay," Rias said. "Promise not to do anything stupid to us! Or I will have to use force!"

"Okie-dokie!" Freed happily said. "Anyway, why did you call me here?"

"I never spent 532 yen on Papa John's Pizza," Rias said.

" **OH, YES!** " Freed happily said. "Your Rook wrote the price of the pizza under your name on the receipt!"

 **"MY ROOK?!"** Rias shouted.

Koneko gulped and started to slowly back up.

"Which one?!" Issei asked. "We have Koneko and Rosswiesse."

"Koneko did it," Freed causally explained.

" **KONEKO?!** " Rias, Issei, and Akeno screamed.

Koneko then took off running. Rias turned around and caught Koneko running.

" **AFTER HER!** " Rias ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Issei responded, opening his wings and flying after Koneko.

"Right away," Akeno responded, also opening her wings and flying after Koneko.

"Looks like my work is done," Freed said.

"Yes," Rias responded. "Now, can I get my 532 yen back?"

"Your yen?" Freed asked, not long before laughing evilly. "You can't get a refund at Papa John's!"

"I can't?!" Rias asked, worried.

"Nope!" Freed responded. "Looks like you're out of luck."

Freed then started to leave as Rias was desperate.

"Freed, wait!" Rias shouted.

Freed turned around and looked at Rias. "What is it my dear?"

"Listen...I have an idea," Rias explained.

* * *

" **I DON'T WANNA GET SPANKED!** " Koneko whined, flying away from Issei and Akeno through the hallway.

"Koneko, you need to take your punishment!" Issei explained.

"NO!" Koneko responded.

"Koneko, you're such a naughty girl!" Akeno explained. "You need your punishment!"

"I'M SCARED!" Koneko responded, flying faster.

"Koneko, get your butt over here, NOW!" Issei screamed in rage.

"NO!" Koneko whined. "I'm not getting a spanking!"

"Koneko, you'd better get over here or Akeno's going spank you instead!" Issei threatened.

"A-akeno?" Koneko gasped.

"Yup! I will spank you instead~," Akeno responded. "And I spank lot harder than Rias would. So you better take Rias's."

Koneko gulped and then stopped flying down the hall.

"I-I give up..." Koneko grumbled, closing her wings.

"Good," Issei said, landing on the ground and grabbing Koneko.

Akeno landed and then pinched Koneko's ear.

"OW!" Koneko screamed as Akeno pinched her.

"Naughty girl," Akeno said, with an angry expression on her face.

"A-Akeno..." Koneko sadly responded.

Koneko was sad. She never seen Akeno get mad at her ever. She knew she had done something wrong to make even Akeno angry.

* * *

Hours later, Koneko was marched into her room with Issei and Akeno still guarding her. Inside Koneko's room, Rias was waiting a familiar person Koneko knew.

"Kuroka?!" Koneko asked.

'Yup," Kuroka responded. "I'm back..."

"R-Rias? What's she doing here?" Koneko asked.

"She's here because she's going to be helping me give you your punishment!" Rias explained.

"Helping my punishment?!" Koneko gasped.

Iseei and Akeno released Koneko. Akeno smiled.

"She's all yours Rias," Akeno happily said.

"Thanks Akeno," Rias replied.

"Yeah, _thanks,_ AKENO!" Koneko grumbled.

Akeno and Issei left the room and closed the door. Koneko gulped. Kuroka smirked.

"Koneko, what you did...was highly unacceptable!" Rias explained. "First, you had a party when I COMPLETELY TOLD YOU NOT TO! Second, you brought your sister over! THIRD! YOU BOUGHT PIZZA AND PUT UNDER MY NAME! **FOURTH, YOU LIED ON YOUR SISTER! AND FIFTH, YOU TRIED TO RUN AWAY!** "

Koneko just sat there and giggled. "I mean, what's wrong with number four? Kuroka doesn't mind me lying!"

Rias growled in anger. "KONEKO!" she screamed.

Rias then slapped Koneko's face hard. Koneko gasped in shock and then rubbed her cheek.

"OWW!" Koneko responded. "Don't play with me!"

Koneko then punched Rias in the face, making her fall backwards. Kuroka was most surprised.

"SHIRONE!" Kuroka shouted.

"Don't all me that!" Koneko shouted back. "It was self-defense!"

"Against you master?" Kuroka asked, angry. "Rias is going to kill you!"

"She won't! I'm _far_ more valuable to her as a Rook then Rosswiesse," Koneko bragged.

Rias got up and then jacked up Koneko by the neck. Koneko was in pain by the grip of Rias.

"Koneko...Toujou..." Rias started.

"Oh...boy..." Koneko said, trying to breathe.

"YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!" Rias screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Don't I already know that?" Koneko asked.

"Of course!" Rias shouted before pausing. She smelled something. Something that her brother or Azazel would drink out of Koneko's mouth. "Koneko? What's that smell?"

"I smell..." Kuroka started. "Sake?"

"Sake?!" Rias gasped, dropping Koneko to the floor, butt first.

"OW! Heehee~" Koneko giggled.

"YOU DRANK TOO?!" Rias shouted, with fury.

Koneko giggled. "Ya see, Kuroka brought over some sake and then I told her I was too young and she said she knew. Then while she was in the bathroom, I drank some sake and lied saying it was water..."

"KONEKO!" Rias and Kuroka shouted.

"Heehee~" Koneko responded. "Sorry."

"This is why your sister is here!" Rias explained, sitting on Koneko's bed.

"Yup!" Kuroka responded, grabbing Koneko and bending her over Rias's lap.

"HEY!" Koneko yelled. "I said I was sorry for everything!"

"Koneko, Akeno was right! You have been a naughty Rook in the House of Gremory!"

"I said I was sorry," Koneko plainly explained.

"Well, too bad," Kuroka said, raising her hand in the air. "You're going to get spanked by me and your master!"

"What?!" Koneko gulped.

Kuroka smacked Koneko's butt hard. Koneko squirmed and screamed in pain.

"OWW!" Koneko cried. She then faced Rias. "Why is she spanking me?!"

"Because," Rias said, smacking Koneko's butt, "you made me spank Kuroka for no reason!"

"OWW!" Koneko screamed. "I'm sorry!"

"Uh-huh!" Kuroka explained. "You have 1000 spankings to go!"

Kuroka and Rias then repeatedly spanked Koneko. Koneko squirmed each hit and then tried to be tough but after 200, she began crying.

"OWW! I'm sorry Rias! I'm sorry, Kuroka! OWWWW!" Koneko screamed in pain.

"We know," both said at the same time.

They continued spanking Koneko as her butt started getting red underneath her skirt and underwear.

* * *

Inside Asia's room, Asia was siting on her bed, pouting in rage as Issei walked in.

"Asia, what's wrong?" Issei asked.

"I got a spanking and now I have to heal myself!" Asia groaned.

"Oh," Issei said. "The spanking for acting up with Akeno..."

"That darn girl!" Asia stated. "I hate her so much!"

"You hate Akeno?" Issei asked. "Why?"

"Because she got me beat!" Asia whined.

"Asia, you got yourself spanked," Issei explained. "I know you love me and all, but slapping Akeno out of jealousy? You deserved that!"

"NO, I DIDN'T!" Asia grumbled. "Just...get out Issei! OUT!"

"Okay, okay!" Issei responded. "I was just trying to help!"

Issei then exited Asia's room and slammed the door.

"Sheesh," Issei sighed. "That girl is insane..."

Asia sat on her bed and then smirked evilly. _Akeno. Oh Akeno...you will pay for this dearly...BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_!

* * *

After the spanking, Koneko stood up with a red bottom.

"Oww..." Koneko grumbled.

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU GET 500,000 SPANKINGS!" Rias threatened.

"Yes ma'am," Koneko grumbled.

"Now, is she done with her punishment?" Kuroka asked.

"Nope," Rias responded, smiling.

"N-nope?!" Koneko gulped.

"I'm not done with you yet," Rias explained.

"Well, looks like my work here is done," Kuroka explained.

"Goodbye, Kuroka," Rias said.

"Goodbye," Kuroka responded, jumping out of the window and leaving.

Rias faced Koneko with a happy smile on her face. "Now Koneko, here's the other part of the punishment!"

"Another part?!" Koneko gasped.

* * *

At Papa John's Pizza place, Koneko was growling as Rias was talking to Freed Sellzen.

"So, you finally brought Koneko here," Freed happily said.

"What do you want, you d-bag?" Koneko asked.

Freed frowned in displeasure. "What a naughty girl you are, Koneko!" he explained.

"Koneko, shut up!" Rias growled.

"Yes, ma'am," Koneko grumbled.

"Anyway, Koneko, you'll be working at Papa John's with Freed to repay me for that money!" Rias explained.

"REPAY?!" Koneko asked.

"Yup!" Freed happily said. "It was something me and Rias came up with while you were getting chased!"

"B-but why do I have to work with Freed?!" Koneko asked. "He's a villain!"

"I know," Rias explained. "But we agreed that you can work off the money, and since Freed isn't doing anything active right now..."

"YUP!" Freed smirked.

"And if Koneko refuses to listen to your commands, tell me so I can come here and spank her in front of everyone in the restaurant!" Rias ordered.

" **IN FRONT OF EVERYONE?!** " Koneko gasped.

"Yup!" Rias said. "I will embarrass you, young lady!"

"Y-yes...ma'am..." Koneko growled.

"Anyway, you follow Freed's directions," Rias ordered. "You have to do whatever he says."

" **YES! YOU HAVE TO DO WHATEVER I WANT!** " Freed said, getting a lecherous expression on his face.

"Freed, not _that_ whatever," Rias explained.

"Aww..." Freed whined. "Why is everytime I want sex with people, I never get it?"

"Because you're a pervert, like Issei," Koneko explained. "But he's a nice pervert...unlike you."

"WHAT?!" Freed gasped. " **I CAN BE NICE TOO!** "

"Besides, I'm still a virgin," Koneko responded.

"Anyway, you two have fun," Rias explained, walking out.

Koneko sighed and then thought of something. "RIAS, WAIT!"

Rias stopped and turned around and looked at Koneko. "What is it?"

"Will you pick me up?" Koneko asked.

"No," Rias responded. "You're going to walk home."

"WHAT?!" Koneko grumbled.

"Bye," Rias said, walking out of Papa John's.

Koneko was surprised and angry while Freed was sobbing on the ground. Koneko looked at Freed.

"What are you sobbing about?" Koneko asked.

"You're mean, Koneko!" Freed cried.

"Ugh," Koneko grumbled. "Fine, show me around... _nice_ pervert..."

Freed quickly back up and smiled with joy. "OKAY! As Super Mario would say, **LET'S-A GET-A COOKING**!"

Freed and Koneko walked into the back. Koneko grumbled. _Stupid punishment. This is the worst. Working with freaking Freed Sellzen?! I dunno...I guess I deserved this and at the same time I didn't..._ Koneko thought. _But, I'll get this stupid money and get out of here as fast as we can. Because I don't wanna be tired at school._

The End.


	3. Raynare Redeemed

High School DxD Shorts

Short 3: Raynare Redeemed

Inside the church building, Fallen Angel Raynare in her alias, Yuuma Amano, was on the floor wounded from heroes Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, and Yuuto Kiba.

"Rias, I can't do this," Issei grumbled, turning around from Yuuma.

Rias walked over to Yuuma (Raynare), who looked terrified.

"You've toyed with my servant's emotions for the last time!" Rias explained, forming a magic circle. "BE GONE!"

Rias was then about to blast Raynare into oblivion but then Issei turned to face her.

"Stop! Don't kill her..." Issei ordered.

Rias stopped the magic attack and then stared at Issei as if he were crazy. "Issei?"

"Pervert, what's wrong?!" Koneko asked.

Issei just stood there. Raynare was surprised and a bit happy. "I-Issei? Y-you care for me?!"

"NO!" Issei shouted.

Raynare looked confused and backed up. Issei glared at her. "I only spared you, because I...didn't want you to die!" he explained.

"Issei..." Kiba said, looking confused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm saying she better get a move on and leave!" Issei shouted.

"Um...right away!" Raynare responded, spreading her wings and flying out of the church.

Issei just sat there, looking down. Everyone else was confused. Rias walked over to Issei and slapped him, hard.

" **ISSEI!** " Rias screamed. "Why didn't you want her dead?!"

Issei didn't respond. Rias grew angrier.

" **ISSEI! I WILL SLAP YOU AGAIN!** " Rias threatened. "Explain!"

Issei faced his head towards Rias. "What? I only spared because I didn't want her to die!"

"Why?" Koneko asked.

"Because...I dunno...it didn't feel right..." Issei explained.

Rias backed away from Issei and growled. "Issei..."

" _Ara, ara,_ " Akeno said. "Rias is angry at Issei..."

"Let's go..." Rias grumbled.

"What about Asia?!" Issei asked.

"Fine..." Rias grumbled. "We'll help her too."

"Okay..." Issei responded, looking away from Rias.

* * *

Raynare was flying in the sky, a bit hurt, but happy she survived.

"Azazel's going to kill me!" Raynare explained. "My team is dead, and my plans are ruined!"

Raynare flew to Azazel's apartment. She landed at the doorstep and went to the door. Now, Raynare was very worried. She gulped and knocked on the door. Azazel walked up to the door and opened it, seeing Raynare.

"Raynare! How are you today?" Azazel asked.

"Um...good..." Raynare lied.

"That's perfect! Want some wine? I have plenty!" Azazel smiled.

"Um...sure..." Raynare responded.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Azazel asked.

"My team?!" Raynare jumped.

"Yes," Azazel replied. "Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt. Where are they?"

Raynare gulped. _I don't want Azazel to find out that they died out of my own goals. I'll lie!_

"Um...they were killed in a fight!" Raynare explained.

"A fight?" Azazel questioned. "A fight between who? Don't tell me it was over something you weren't supposed to do!"

"Uh, no!" Raynare lied. "Of COURSE not! Heehee!"

"Okay..." Azazel said. "But if you're lying, you're in trouble..."

"I know," Raynare responded.

"Anyway, they died in a fight between who exactly?" Azazel asked.

 _CRAP! I need to think of something,_ Raynare thought. _I know!_

"They died...from uh...Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long Coyote!" Raynare lied.

" _Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long Coyote_?!" Azazel asked. "HAAHAHAH! I haven't watched those two heroes in years!"

"Y-yeah..." Raynare chuckled.

"Anyway, are you sure it was Ricochet Rabbit from Hanna-Barbera cartoons? Because from I remember, they're only cartoons, not real people!" Azazel explained.

"I-I'm sure enough..." Raynare lied.

"Okay," Azazel responded. "But if I find out you did something else, it's not going to be well for your behind..."

Raynare gulped. She knew what that meant. "Y-yes, sir."

"Now come on in, and let's have a drink!" Azazel happily said.

"Okay," Raynare responded, as she stepped inside Azazel's apartment.

* * *

Issei was in his bed upset as Rias walked over to him.

"Issei, you are in trouble with me!" Rias explained.

"For what?!" Issei snapped.

"For letting the villain get away!" Rias explained.

"I didn't want to kill her, alright?" Issei calmly said. "Please, just leave me alone..."

Rias sighed with a stern look on her face. "Fine, then no boobs today Issei!"

"I don't care..." Issei responded. "I just need rest."

Issei then turned over and started trying to sleep. Rias sighed again and then walked out of the room.

* * *

Raynare was drinking a bit of sake but not as much as Azazel. Azazel was half drunk and then looked at Raynare.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed. 'Night," Azazel said, walking off to his bed.

"G-goodnight..." Raynare responded.

Raynare went to her room and sighed. _I'm still confused...why did Issei spare my life? I wonder if he's going to kill me later. But I can't allow Azazel to find out the truth!_ Raynare thought. _Anyway, I better get some rest before I keep an eye on him again._

* * *

Next day, Issei was walking to school in rage.

"Rias is still pissed off at me," Issei said to himself. "She thinks _I'm_ a problem."

Issei sighed as he continued to walking to the school but then sensed something wrong. Ddraig, Issei's Boosted Gear, felt it too.

"Issei! Do you hear me?!" Ddraig asked.

"Yes, Ddraig?" Issei responded. "I sense it too."

Just then, Raynare, as Yuuma, came from behind a tree and walked up to Issei.

"H-hello...Issei..." Yuuma said.

" **YOU!** " Issei growled. " **WHAT DO YOU WANT?!** "

"I-I came to say I'm so sorry I did those evil things to you," Yuuma replied. "Please, don't be mad!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Issei snapped. "You ruined my life, Raynare!"

"I-I did?" Yuuma asked, turning back into Raynare. " **HOW?!** "

"If it wasn't for you, I could've been living a normal life!" Issei growled.

"But if it wasn't for me, you would've never met Asia!" Raynare snapped. "You can't be so stupid! You love Asia!"

Issei sat there and then turned away from Raynare. "I love her a bit...okay?"

"A bit?" Raynare chuckled. "What about me, darling? Aren't I still your crush?"

 **"RAYNARE! SHUT UP!"** Issei shouted. He then raised his left arm as Ddraig came onto it. "I'm going to kill you if you keep messing with me!"

Raynare stopped laughing evilly and then looked at Issei. "Uh...Iseei? I was joking!"

"You had better be...or else!" Issei threatened.

"Heehee!" Raynare chuckled. "You know me Issei, a joker! Heehee!"

Issei calmed down, turning off Ddraig. He then looked away from Raynare. "Anyway...I'm going off to school..."

"Issei," Raynare said.

"What?" Issei grumbled, trying to leave.

"W-why...did you spare me?" Raynare asked.

Issei paused as he was going towards the school. He stood there, with his back to her, not saying a word. Raynare looked concerned.

"I-Issei?" Raynare asked. "W-why did-"

"I did it because...a hot girl with huge boobs shouldn't have to die..." Issei explained. "I want a harem someday, and maybe...just...maybe...you'll be part of it one day."

Raynare gasped and then blushed a bit. "I-I-Issei?"

"Anyway, I'm going to school," Issei responded. "Forget about what I said."

Issei then continued walking to school. Raynare stood there, still blushing and confused. _Issei still likes me?_ she thought. _I thought he hated me. Maybe he had a change in heart. Besides, I do have a bigger bust then Rias and Akeno. Heehee. I'll follow him to class. B-but what of Azazel? He'll kill me if I told him the truth. Hmm..._

Just then, Azazel flew over to Raynare. Raynare gasped and stood at attention.

"Raynare, are you still keeping tabs on the boy?" Azazel asked.

"Yes sir," Raynare quickly replied.

"So, what are you doing now?" Azazel asked.

"ME?! Oh-uh, nothing really! Heehee," Raynare quickly responded. "Just keeping an eye on the boy..."

"Raynare, you'd better not be lying..." Azazel said.

"I'm not," Raynare lied. "Anyway, what do I have to do next?"

"Hmm..." Azazel thought aloud. "There's not much for you to do. I was thinking we might have pizza for dinner tonight!"

"Pizza?" Raynare asked.

"Yup!" Azazel responded. "Go get some and stop by the liquor store to get me some drink."

"Drink?" Raynare asked. "O-okay..."

"See you later tonight," Azazel said.

Azazel then flew off. Raynare grumbled. _Pizza? Liquor? Really? Ugh! I'm still confused about how Issei spared me. Let's get this darn pizza._

Raynare then flew off to find a pizza place.

* * *

At Kuoh Academy, Issei sat down in class, still feeling upset and confused. His best friends Matsuuda and Motohama walked over to his desk.

"Yo, Issei!" Matsuuda said. "Where were ya, man?"

"You had better not be adding things to your spank bank!" Motohama explained.

"Settle down, guys," Issei explained. "I was just talking to...Yuuma, that's all."

"YUUMA?!" they both asked.

"Who the hell is that?" Motohama asked.

"Yeah! I mean, who is that chick?!" Matsuuda asked.

 _Right. Their memories are still erased._ Issei thought. _Though, I have to reintroduce them to her again._

Issei sighed just as Asia Argento walked into the class.

"U-um...hi," Asia greeted. "I'm new...here..."

 **"WHO IS THAT CHICK?!"** Matsuuda and Motohama asked.

"Her? That's Asia Argento," Issei casually explained. "She lives with me..."

" **WHAT?!** " they gasped.

"Why is she living with you, man?!" Matsuuda asked.

"You always get the girls!" Motohama grumbled.

"Don't worry," Issei replied. "Asia's nice."

Asia walked over to the Perverted Trio.

"I-issei? Are these your friends?" she asked.

"Yup," Issei responded. "Matsuuda, Motohama, meet Asia!"

Matsuuda and Motohama bowed to Asia.

"Nice to meet you Asia," Motohama replied.

"Yeah! Nice to meet you too!" Matsuuda replied.

Issei sighed. _Maybe I'm still having feelings for Yuuma...or Raynare,_ he thought. _Maybe..._

* * *

Raynare was walking to the ABC store, 2 boxes of pizza in her hands. She grumbled.

"That pizza place was okay," Raynare thought to herself. "Though I had to play as Yuuma to get those stupid people out of my way."

Raynare then entered the ABC store and looked around for Azazel's liquor.

"Hmm..." Raynare thought. "I'll get him some sake and some whiskey."

Raynare grabbed the two bottles quickly and then walked up to the cash register, but a young man with short white hair, red eyes and dressed in clerical clothing was in front of her.

"Ugh," Raynare grumbled.

The man heard Raynare grumble just at the cashier returned his money. He turned around, a disturbing smile on his face.

"I-it can't be!" Raynare shouted.

"What do we have here?" the man said. "Raynare, what brings you here? I thought you were dead~!"

"Freed, what are _you_ doing here?!" Raynare asked.

"Heehee!" Freed Sellzen, giggled. "Just getting some drink for myself you know."

"Okay..." Raynare grumbled. " **YOU ARE STILL UNDER MY CONTROL!** "

"Your control?! Honey, I left you because you didn't want have sex with me!" Freed explained.

"Of course not!" Raynare responded. "Now anyway, you and I have some business to take care of."

"And what is that my dear?" Freed asking, grabbing his sake.

"I have a plan," Raynare responded, walking up to the counter and putting the whiskey and sake on it.

"A plan? What kinda of plan?!" Freed asked, smirking evilly.

"A plan...to get Issei..." Raynare responded quietly.

"Issei? You mean that Dragon Boy?" Freed asked, confused.

"Yes," Raynare replied, paying for the liquors. "Will you help me?"

"Help you?!" Freed asked. "Hmm~... Now why would I do that?"

Raynare sighed. "F-Freed. Please..." she said. "I'll do whatever you want if you help."

 **"WHATEVER?!** " Freed happily asked, with a perverted smirk on his face.

"Yes," Raynare responded, grumbling. "Anything..."

" **WOOHOOO!** " Freed happily screamed. "I'm the lucky man tonight!"

"Y-yeah, whatever," Raynare responded, grabbing the sake and whiskey along with the pizza boxes.

Freed saw the pizza. "So, you're having pizza tonight?"

"Yes," Raynare replied. "Now, anyway, goodbye. I'll see you later..."

Raynare then exited the ABC store and the took off flying. Freed smiled.

"I'm going to get it on tonight with Raynare!" Freed happily said. "HAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAH!"

* * *

At the Occult Research Club, Issei was sitting down on the couch looking away from Rias.

"ISSEI!" Rias screamed.

"What?!" Issei snapped back.

"What is your deal?! I'm still mad at you for sparing Raynare!" Rias explained.

"You spared Lady Raynare?" Asia asked.

"Yes," Issei grumbled. "I did it because I...still liked her a bit."

"ISSEI!" Rias screamed, upset.

"What?" Issei calmly asked.

"How could you still like her?!" Rias asked. "After all she's done to you?!"

"I dunno," Issei responded.

"ISSEI!" Rias shouted.

"WHAT?!" Issei shouted back.

"You can't just...treat her like this!" Rias explained. "She's evil!"

"I know," Issei responded. "But I want her to be part of my harem!"

"Part of your harem?" Asia asked.

"Yes," Issei explained. "My dream...is **TO BECOME HAREM KING**!"

"Harem king?" Asia asked.

"Y-yes," Issei responded.

"So you want Lady Raynare to become part of your harem?" Asia asked.

"Yes," Issei responded. "I...still have feelings for her."

"Issei..." Asia said, concerned.

"Issei, I should punish you for this!" Rias shouted. "I don't know how to handle you!"

"You're not going to," Issei responded, getting up from the couch.

"Huh?" Rias asked. "Why?"

Akeno was most surprised. "Issei?"

Issei headed towards the exit. "Because I quit the club, that's why."

Rias's eyes widened as she gasped, as did Akeno. Koneko just looked at him.

"Pervert, why are you quitting?" Koneko asked.

"Because...Rias is too mean!" Issei explained, turning around.

"Dude, you don't have to leave!" Kiba explained.

"Yes," Akeno said.

"I made this decision," Issei replied. "Thanks to Rias."

Issei walked out of the club room. Rias just sat there. Everyone faced Rias.

" _Ara, ara_! Rias, how could you?!" Akeno yelled.

"How could I what, Akeno?!" Rias asked.

"Make Issei leave, that's what!" Akeno shouted. "He was the only one who had a Dragon with him!"

"And now we're back to normal..." Koneko added in.

"Well..." Rias replied. "It wasn't my fault..."

"RIAS!" Akeno and Koneko shouted.

"Listen," Kiba said, calmly.

"What is it, Kiba?" Koneko asked.

"Rias, you made Issei upset, and that's something I will not stand for," Kiba explained.

"Huh?!" Rias asked.

"I'm leaving the club too," Kiba replied. "See ya, Rias..."

Kiba got up and then exited the room. Rias was surprised and worried.

 **"KIBA!"** Rias screamed. "Come back!"

Kiba ignored Rias and walked out. Akeno and Koneko glared at Rias.

"We're leaving the club as well," Akeno said. "See you, best friend!"

Akeno and Koneko stormed out of room. Rias was even more upset. Asia faced Rias.

"Rias, um...what you did was horrible," Asia stated, "So, I guess I have to leave, too!"

"Asia!" Rias screamed.

"Bye!" Asia responded, walking out of the club.

Rias was all alone. She was upset that her entire Peerage just left her.

"What have I done?!" Rias cried.

* * *

At Azazel's apartment, Raynare returned with the pizza and the sake.

"So you got the pizza and my sake?!" Azazel happily asked.

"Yup," Raynare replied. "Now, anything else you need?"

"Nope," Azazel replied, grabbing the sake and whiskey. "Now, let's chill!"

"Okay," Raynare replied, looking nervous.

Raynare set the pizza down and grabbed Azazel 5 slices of pizza and put it on a paper plate. She then grabbed herself 3 slices and put it on a paper plate as well and brought the food over to Azazel and handed it to him.

"Thanks Raynare," Azazel responded, looking at the pizza.

"You're welcome," Raynare replied, sitting next to him.

"Now, let's eat!" Azazel happily said, eating a slice of pizza.

Raynare smiled and then looked at the pizza and grabbed a slice and started eating it. She looked happy, but really she was upset inside.

"So, how's the boy?" Azazel asked, while picking up has sake and drinking it.

"The boy? He's okay..." Raynare replied, drinking some sake.

"That's good," Azazel replied, putting his sake down. "I wish...Mittelt, Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner were still here..."

"You do?!" Raynare asked, surprised. "I-I miss them too..."

"Yes," Azazel replied, eating another slice of pizza.

"D-did you ever find Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long Coyote?" Raynare asked.

"Did I ever find them?!" Azazel asked. "No, because somebody told me they're weren't real!"

"W-weren't r-real?!" Raynare gasped, in shock.

"Yup!" Azazel shouted. "This means, you lied to me Raynare!"

"L-lied? I-I would never!" Raynare lied.

"Raynare..." Azazel grumbled.

"Oh! Look at the time!" Raynare said, glancing at the clock. "I gotta go meet someone! Heehee!"

Raynare stuffed the rest of her pizza in her mouth and then took off flying with her wings out of the apartment door. Azazel gasped in shock.

 **"RAYNARE!"** Azazel screamed.

Raynare was far gone from Azazel's apartment. She smirked evilly and headed to meet Freed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Issei was at his house growling in rage.

"Stupid Rias!" Issei growled. "She ruined my life anyway!"

Issei's mom came upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Issei, someone is here to see you," his mother explained.

"Oh great," Issei groaned.

Issei got up and walked downstairs. _I wonder if it's Rias..._

The front door opened and Asia Argento entered.

"Oh Issei! I found you!" Asia screamed, running in and hugging Issei.

"A-asia?" Issei asked confused.

"Everyone has left the club because we miss you!" Asia explained.

"They have?!" Issei asked confused.

"Yes," Asia replied. "I want you back!"

"Huh?" Issei asked, confused. "Want me back?"

"Yes," Asia said. "Everyone misses you! Oh, Issei!"

"Asia, I made my decision. I quit the Occult Research Club," Issei responded.

"Oh, Issei," Asia whined.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raynare was talking to Freed on the streets.

"Okay, Freed," Raynare said. "We need to go to Issei's house now!"

"Issei? Who's that?" Freed asked.

"Remember the boy you fought?!" Raynare asked. "His name is Issei!"

"Oh him," Freed responded, looking away from Raynare. "What does he have to do with anything?!"

"He's part of the reason why we're still teamed up..." Raynare responded.

"Now, when can we have...you know?" Freed asked with a lecherous expression on his face.

"As soon as we get Issei," Raynare responded.

"Okay," Freed responded. "Let's go find this devil scumbag!"

"He's not a scumbag," Raynare said.

"Not?!" Freed asked, turning around to face Raynare.

"Yes. He's a sweet little...guy..." Raynare replied.

"A sweet one?" Freed asked. "Don't tell me you have feelings for this boy?!"

"W-well...it's a bit...complicated..." Raynare responded, facing away from Freed.

"A bit?" Freed asked. "I only joined your side to have sex with you and destroy the Devils!"

"I-I know," Raynare responded. "And we will, shortly..."

"Good, good, good!" Freed happily screamed. "We can start having fun with killing everyone!"

"Y-yes..." Raynare responded. "Anyway, to Issei's House..."

"Of course my Lady Raynare!" Freed responded, smiling still.

Freed and Raynare began walking in the direction of Hyoudou Residence.

* * *

Inside Issei's Residence, Issei was up in his room with Asia as they were laying in the bed together.

"So Issei, what's it like...to be...around...Rias?" Asia asked.

"To be around Rias?!" Issei asked. "Like now or before?!"

"Before..." Asia responded.

"Well," Issei started. "I...used to love her...alot..."

"LOVE HER?!" Asia asked. "L-like as friends or as more?"

"Well, I...love...Rias..." Issei responded.

"LOVE?!" Asia gasped in shock.

" _Loved. Loved_. Yeah. That's right. I _loved_ her," Issei quickly corrected.

"You had better," Asia responded, pinching Issei's cheek.

"OW! Hey! Asia!" Issei whined.

"No 'Asia' me!" Asia explained.

"GRR!" Issei growled. "ASIA! IT HURTS!"

"I know. And this is the only kinda punishment I can give you for now!" Asia explained, pinching Issei's cheeks harder.

"OWW! ASIA!" Issei screamed in rage. "That's IT!"

Issei then slapped Asia's arm hard knocking her hand off of his cheek. Issei then looked at Asia.

"S-sorry Asia..." Issei responded.

"O-ow..." Asia whined in pain a bit.

"I-I didn't mean it. The pinching hurt so I needed you to stop and you didn't..." Issei explained. "I'm sorry!"

"No, it's okay..." Asia replied. "It was my fault you hit me, so I should be sorry..."

"Okay," Issei responded. "Anyway, what do you want?'

"Oh! Yes! Back to that!" Asia said. "NO MORE RIAS!"

"Huh?!" Issei asked.

"You quit because of her, I'm jealous of her!" Asia shouted.

"Jealous?" Issei asked confused.

" **OOPS**!" Asia gasped. "I mean...happy for her!"

"But Asia, you just said you were jealous of her..." Issei explained,

"No I didn't!" Asia lied. "Me? Jealous?! What?! You've got to be crazy, Issei! I never get jealous!"

"Uh-huh," Issei responded, with a dumb look on his face.

 _Asia's totally lying here! She's jealous of Rias, but I guess she too scared I'll get mad._ Issei thought.

"Anyway, you can't be with her anymore!" Asia shouted.

"Asia, what are you talking about?" Issei asked. "I left the club so, I don't belong to Rias anymore..."

"No! No! NO!" Asia shouted. "No more sleeping with her, no more seeing her naked! None of that!"

"But Asia!" Issei whined.

Just as Asia was about to respond, Raynare came flying through the window, breaking it. Glass shattered everywhere as Asia and Issei were holding to each scared and confused.

"Oh, this is Issei's House?" Raynare asked. "I thought it was bigger!"

" **RAYNARE!** " Issei growled. " **BOOSTED GEAR!** "

" **BOOST!** " Ddraig shouted attaching to Issei's arm.

"What are you doing here, Raynare?!" Issei asked.

"I wanted to see you again, silly!" Raynare replied. " **AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT RUNNING!** "

"Why?!" Issei asked.

"Because Freed is outside waiting for you!" Raynare replied with an evil smirk on her face.

"F-Freed?!" Asia asked.

"Yes..." Raynare responded, calming down. "Anyway, Issei...I love you..."

"LOVE ME?!" Issei asked, confused.

"LOVE HIM?!" Asia screamed in rage.

"Well, yes..." Raynare responded. "Now Issei, be a good boy and come with me!"

"Uh..." Issei started.

" **YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HIM! NEVER!** " Asia screamed in rage.

Asia charged at Raynare with a clenched fist. Raynare chuckled evilly and dodged the attack.

"Asia, you can't be so stupid to challenge me!" Raynare explained.

"Don't worry! He's mine!" Asia growled, turning around.

"Ugh," Raynare groaned.

"Asia, stop," Issei said.

"Huh?" Asia asked, stopping herself. "What's the matter, Issei? I thought you hated Lady Raynare?"

"I...well...it's complicated okay?" Issei explained.

"Complicated?" Asia asked.

"Much like my feelings towards you, Issei," Raynare responded.

"Like your feelings towards me?" Issei asked.

"Well...y-yes..." Raynare responded, blushing a bit.

 **"LADY RAYNARE! YOU CANNOT HAVE ISSEI!"** Asia shouted. "He's **MINE**!"

Asia ran over to Raynare again with a clenched fist and tried to punch her. Raynare flew in the air and Asia missed, almost falling out of the window. Hanging from the windowsill, she saw Freed Sellzen waiting below. Freed looked up at the window, saw Asia, and smiled.

"Asia Argento, the former nun who helped us," Freed said. "A pleasure to see you again!"

"F-freed?" Asia gasped in shock.

"Of course it's me..." Freed responded. "Now, you be a good little girl and hand over the boy!"

"NEVER!" Asia shouted.

"Ugh," Freed groaned. "This is wasting my sex time!"

Asia turned back around and looked at Raynare and Issei, who were much closer to each other than before.

"ISSEI!" Asia screamed, punching Raynare in the back.

"AGH!" Raynare grumbled, falling forward onto Issei's lap.

"Raynare!" Issei screamed, worried.

Asia ran over to Issei and shoved Raynare off his lap. She then hugged him.

"Oh Issei, you can't be with the Fallen Angels..." Asia replied.

"Asia!" Issei screamed. "I was talking to her!"

"But that's bad!" Asia explained. "She's not redeemed yet!"

Raynare got up from the floor and jacked up Asia by the shirt.

 **"I AM TRYING TO BE REDEEMED!"** Raynare screamed.

"You are?!" Asia asked. "Oops...heeehee...my bad. I'm sorry!"

"You will be sorry!" Raynare replied, throwing her to the ground.

"AGH!" Asia screamed in pain. "Oww..."

"Raynare, are you okay?" Issei asked, holding her arm.

"Okay?" Raynare asked, looking at her arm. "I'm...okay..."

"That's good," Issei responded, hugging Raynare.

Raynare blushed. She has never been hugged before. She then wrapped her legs around Issei's back.

"T-thanks...Issei..." Raynare responded, still blushing.

"You're welcome," Issei said.

Just then, Freed Sellzen jumped through the window and saw Issei and Raynare hugging each other making Freed very jealous.

" **RAYNARE! HOW COULD YOU?!** " Freed shouted enraged.

Issei and Raynare stopped hugging and looked at a very jealous Freed Sellzen.

"How could I what?" Raynare asked confused.

" **DO SEX WITH HIM INSTEAD OF ME?!** " Freed shouted.

" **DO SEX?! WITH RAYNARE?!** " Issei screamed, turning very red.

"U-um...we didn't do anything!" Raynare responded, turning red as well.

"Have sex?" Asia asked. "What's that mean?"

"Nothing a stupid girl like you would need to know," Freed explained.

"HEY! Don't call Asia stupid, you d-bag!" Issei yelled. He then faced Asia. "Well, you don't need to know that right now anyway..."

"I don't?" Asia asked.

"Yeah. You don't!" Issei replied. He then faced Freed again. "We would never do that in the first place!"

"Indeed!" Raynare agreed. "I'm still a virgin!"

"Me too!" Issei joined in.

"What's a virgin?" Asia asked.

"Something you don't need to know!" Issei, Raynare, and Freed shouted together.

"I don't?" Asia asked, confused.

"NO!" Issei, Raynare, and Freed shouted again.

"O-okay..." Asia replied.

Issei, Freed, and Raynare wiped the sweat off their foreheads.

"Phew," Issei said. "She's too young for that..."

"Of course!" Freed replied, as a lecherous smile came on his face. "Now Raynare, you promised me to do it with you."

"You promised Freed what?" Issei asked, confused.

"Heehee," Raynare chuckled. "You see...me and Freed kinda promised each other..."

Just as Raynare was about to finish, Azazel flew in the window with Dohnaseek, Mittelt, and Kalawarner. Raynare was shocked to see her team survived.

"W-what?!" Raynare gasped.

"AH! It's you again!" Issei shouted, pointing his index finger at Donhaseek.

"Hello, little boy," Dohnaseek responded.

"And you!" Issei shouted, pointing at Kalawarner.

"Of course," Kalawarner responded.

"And I have never seen you," Issei said, pointing at Mittelt.

"Of course you haven't!" Mittelt said. "I was dealing with your annoying master and her queen before she killed us!"

Azazel stood proud and tall and faced Raynare. Asia was scared and backed up into a wall.

"Raynare, look who I found?" Azazel asked.

"OH MY GOSH!" Raynare responded, walking over to her team. "You're alive! YOU'RE ALIVE! YES! WHOO! I wondered what happened to you guys...heehee..."

"We died because of Rias Gremory and her annoying Queen Akeno Himejima!" Kalawarner shouted.

"Annoying?" a voice said.

"Huh?!" everyone asked.

"I've heard that voice before!" Issei shouted.

Akeno Himejima walked in with her King, Rias Gremory. Issei was happy to see Akeno, but still upset at Rias.

"Akeno?!" Kalwarner asked.

Akeno walked over to Kalawarner and slapped her in the face. "I'm not annoying!"

"Oww," Kalawarner groaned. "Seriously?"

Akeno smiled and then giggled. "You're funny!"

"Ugh, this annoying-" Kalawarner started, only to be blasted with lightning from Akeno.

"Bad girl," Akeno responded.

"Yes...Akeno..." Kalawarner groaned.

Rias ran over to Issei and Raynare. Raynare got into a defensive position.

"Don't come near him!" Raynare ordered. "He doesn't wanna come back to you!"

"YEAH!" Issei happily said.

"Issei, I came here to...apologize..." Rias sadly said.

"Apologize?!" Issei asked confused.

"Y-yes..." Rias responded. "I've been a fool to treat you like that! I'm so sorry! Issei, will you forgive me?"

"Hmm?" Issei thought aloud.

"Don't forgive her Issei," Raynare replied. "She'll just use you again!"

"I promise I won't!" Rias replied, looking sad.

"I dunno..." Issei responded. "Maybe I'll forgive you..."

"Maybe?" Rias asked.

"Fine! I'll forgive you..." Issei said.

"Oh, Issei!" Rias replied hugging him.

"Whoa! Hey, Rias! It's okay!" Issei replied.

Raynare growled in jealousy as Issei was being hugged by Rias. Azazel then walked over to Raynare.

"Heehee..." Raynare giggled. "Am I in trouble?"

"Raynare...when we get back..." Azazel threatened.

"I didn't do anything!" Raynare shouted.

"Yeah you did," Dohnaseek replied.

"Huh?" Raynare asked.

"You lied about our deaths saying we were killed by a fast-talking rabbit named Ricochet and a stupid coyote named Droop-a-Long!" Dohnaseek replied.

"Well, at least she didn't say we were killed be Touché Turtle and Dum-Dum!" Mittelt said. "That's worse!"

Raynare giggled nervously as the Fallen Angels growled in rage.

"The point is," Azazel said. "She lied to me and lied about your deaths..."

"Yeah!" Kalawarner growled.

"Well I'm sorry!" Raynare shouted.

"But sorry won't cut it, Raynare!" Azazel explained.

"Y-you're right..." Raynare grumbled.

"Now, can we punish her?!" Mittelt asked, happily.

"I have one question, Azazel," Raynare started.

"Yes, Raynare?" Azazel asked.

"How did they come back?" Raynare questioned.

"Oh. Yeah! I revived them!" Azazel replied.

"WHY?!" Raynare asked.

"Because they missed you!" Azazel replied.

"They did?!" Raynare gasped in shock.

"Of course they didn't!" Azazel said. "I need their services again and they're mad at you!"

"Oh...heeehee!" Raynare giggled.

" **GRR!** " Donhaseek, Mittelt, and Kalawarner growled.

Azazel faced the Fallen Angels. "Don't worry guys. As soon as we get back to my place, Raynare will be punished properly."

"P-properly?!" Raynare gulped.

"Yup," Azazel replied.

Raynare shivered. She knew what Azazel meant by properly. Rias faced Issei and Asia.

"So, are you guys going to join our club again?" Rias asked.

"Hmm," Issei thought aloud. "Maybe..."

"I dunno," Asia replied. "It depends on where Issei goes."

"Okay. But before we start official club business, everyone is in trouble!" Rias said.

"WHAT?!" Issei, Akeno, and Asia gasped.

"Yup! You will all be spanked for leaving the club!" Rias explained.

"W-wait?! Spanked?!" Issei gasped. "I haven't been spanked since I was 5!"

"I haven't been spanked at all before!" Asia whined. "I heard it hurts."

" _Ara, ara,_ " Akeno said. "Seems Rias is going to whoop some people!"

"Akeno, you are one of them!" Rias explained.

"Wait what?!" Akeno gasped. "R-rias...y-you know I've never been spanked before..."

"Akeno, remember that time when you lied on me?" Rias asked.

"L-lied?" Akeno giggled. "I would never lie to you!"

"Akeno, you lied about you fighting me once. I spanked you bare bottom and then your father came and spanked you really good!" Rias explained.

Akeno grumbled. She didn't want Issei to figure out she had got spanked before. She groaned and looked at Rias.

"Now, come you three. Kiba and Koneko are going to get spanked as well!" Rias explained.

"But it's late at night!" Issei protested.

"So? You can spanked anytime, anywhere, any age!" Rias explained

"Rias, that's not fair!" Issei grumbled.

"Issei!" Rias shouted, slapping him in the face. "How dare you say that's not fair?!"

Eveyrone in the room gasped as Issei was slapped. Raynare looked worried.

"I-Issei?!" Raynare asked.

Issei just looked away from Rias. Rias frowned. "Issei, ever pull that again and I will throw you!"

Issei then turned to face Rias with rage in his eyes as tears were falling down from it.

" **WE LEFT YOUR GROUP BECAUSE OF YOU AND AS SOON AS WE COME BACK, WE MUST GET SPANKED?!** " Issei shouted. "Rias, you're crazy!"

"Well, I have do my job as a King," Rias explained. "Now come on!"

Akeno, Asia, and Issei grumbled in anger. Rias smiled as the four teleported back to the old schoolhouse. Raynare gasped in shock, worried about Issei's safety. That soon became the last thing on her mind, for Azazel pinched her ear.

"OWW! Azazel! I'm not a child!" Raynare shouted.

"But you are acting like one!" Azazel responded. "Let's go home!"

"Yes, sir," Raynare gulped.

Azazel, Donhaseek, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Raynare all teleported to Azazel's apartment. Freed just sat there and then left out the window.

* * *

In the old schoolhouse, Issei, Akeno, Konkeo, Kiba, and Asia were all bending over and lined up horizontally. Rias had a thick paddle in her hand as she walked over to Issei.

"This won't take too long!" Rias said.

"Rias, why me first?!" Issei asked.

"Because you've been naughty!" Rias explained, smacking Issei's butt with the paddle.

"OW!" Issei screamed.

Rias then moved onto Akeno, who looked scared. She remembered when her father beat her with the paddle when she was young, but the belt was Akeno's fear. Rias then smacked Akeno's butt hard with the paddle as Akeno squirmed.

"OW!" Akeno screamed in pain.

Rias smirked and then moved onto Koneko, who just sat there. Koneko had been spanked before by her sister, Kuroka, but Rias never spanked Koneko and this would mark her first spanking. Rias smacked Koneko's butt hard with the paddle as Koneko just sat there. She then moved onto Kiba. Kiba was never spanked by Rias but this time, he would. Rias smacked Kiba's butt hard as he squirmed.

"OW!" Kiba shouted in pain.

Rias smirked again and then moved on to Asia, the last one, who was very terrified of Rias. She had never been spanked before and was worried the paddle would hurt. Rias just smacked Asia's butt hard as Asia cried in pain.

"OWW!" Asia cried in pain.

Rias then walked back over to Issei and smacked his butt, and everyone else's in a fast manner. Everyone was screaming in pain except Koneko, who tried to act tough.

" **RIAS! YOU WILL PAY!** " Issei cried.

"How?" Rias asked, smacking Issei twice with the paddle.

"OWW!" Issei screamed. "Someway!"

"Hmm~," Rias responded. "We'll see."

Rias continued to spank her peerage.

* * *

At Azazel's apartment room, Raynare was thrown on Azazel's lap. Azazel was very angry at Raynare.

"Raynare, you are getting a spanking for lying, letting your friends die, and then disobeying my orders!" Azazel explained

"I-I'm sorry!" Raynare pleaded. "Please, forgive me!"

"I know," Azazel said. "But this will teach you not to act up!"

Azazel smacked Raynare's butt hard with his hand. Raynare screamed in pain.

"OWW!" Raynare cried. "Azazel, please stop!"

"Nope!" Azazel responded. "Not until your butt's red!"

He then began to spank Raynare as she began crying. Donhaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt smiled.

"Well, it looks like she learned her lesson," Dohnaseek said.

"Well, Raynare deserved it! She forced all of us to join her group and attack that boy!" Mittelt explained.

"Yeah," Kalawarner agreed.

Azazel continued spanking Raynare. 15 minutes later, Raynare's butt began to turn red.

"OWW! I will never do it again!" Raynare screamed. "STOP!"

"Okay," Azazel responded, smacking Raynare's butt five more times extra hard.

" **OWWWWW**!" Raynare cried jumping in air rubbing her bottom.

"Now, if you do that again, I will get the paddle!" Azazel threatened.

"Yes, sir," Raynare grumbled.

"Now, let's talk about some other things..." Azazel said.

"Huh?" Raynare asked facing Azazel.

* * *

At the old schoolhouse, everyone's butts were red. Rias put the paddle down and glared at them.

"If you ever do that again, I will whoop you to the point where you can't sit!" Rias threatened.

"Rias, you're so mean!" Issei shouted.

"Issei! Do you want me to spank you again?!" Rias threatened.

"No President," Issei responded quickly.

"Good," Rias responded, facing away from them. "You all may leave!"

Everyone got up and walked off in anger. Even Kiba was mad at Rias. Rias calmed down and then faced everyone as they left.

"Well, they deserved it," Rias responded.

* * *

At the Hyoudou Residence, Issei jumped into bed with a red bottom as Asia entered.

"Oh Issei," Asia said. "I will heal your bottom!"

"T-thanks Asia," Issei responded.

"Well, I need you to turn around and show me your bottom," Asia explained.

"Okay," Issei responded, turning around and bending over.

"Um, Issei..." Asia started.

"Yeah? Is my butt not near you?" Issei asked, confused.

"No, it's fine where it is. It's just that, to heal your bottom...I must see it," Asia said.

 **"AH!"** Issei screamed. "You wanna see my butt?!"

"NO!" Asia shouted. "I don't wanna see it! It's just that's the only way for me to heal it."

Issei calmed down a bit. He faced Asia with a worried expression on his face.

"Um," Issei started. "I guess I could do bare-bottom..."

"O-okay," Asia responded.

Issei got up and began taking off his pants as he was worried. _I can't believe Asia's going to see my butt! At least it's not my penis she's going to heal! Anyway, let's do this!_

Issei pulled down his underwear and quickly covered up his crotch as he walked over to Asia, who was blushing a bit. Issei was also very red. Asia then began healing Issei's red bottom.

* * *

"Love the boy?!" Raynare asked in shock, turning red.

"Yes," Azazel responded. "Do you love him?"

"W-well...not really..." Raynare fibbed.

"Raynare, come on!" Dohnaseek shouted. "You put us through all of this crap to kill the boy and all of a sudden you like him?!"

"Indeed. I thought you hated him?" Kalawarner asked.

"Hate him?!" Raynare asked in shock. "I don't hate him! I used him just get...Asia's Scared Gear but we all know how that went..."

"Yeah, yeah!" Mittelt said. "We failed and we died, but you survived!"

"Yeah," Raynare grumbled. "But anyway, I don't like him!"

"You don't?" Azazel asked, intrigued.

"No!" Raynare lied.

"Okay," Azazel said. "Then I guess we won't have to see him anymore..."

"W-we what?!" Raynare asked.

"Your case of following the boy is done. I have no interest in his Sacred Gear anymore," Azazel lied, with a confident expression on his face.

"Oh...okay," Raynare responded, upset.

"Anyway, let's get some rest. It's been a night!" Azazel told his Fallen Angels.

"Agreed," Dohnaseek responded.

The Fallen Angels soon headed to their rooms as Raynare looked a bit sad. _My case of following Issei is over?! It c-can't be! No! I-I...don't know what to do..._

* * *

In the morning, Rias Gremory woke up and saw her peerage right in front of her with very familiar faces next to them.

"AH!" Rias screamed. "Akeno, what are they doing here?!"

Akeno smiled. The familiar faces that Rias knew was her mother, Venelana Gremory, and her father, Zeoticus Gremory. Rias gulped in fear.

"M-mother...f-father..." Rias said, shaking. "N-nice to see you here..."

"Rias Gremory, I am highly disappointed in you!" Zeoticus yelled.

"W-why?!" Rias asked.

"You spanked your own peerage for what?! Leaving?!" Venelana asked.

"Mother, they left!" Rias shouted. "They were naughty!"

"No, we left because you were a bitch!" Issei shouted.

" **ISSEI!** " Rias screamed as grew angry.

"No, he is right!" Zeoticus said. "Even though I don't agree with him calling you that, you were a bad girl!"

"Father?!" Rias whined.

" _Ara, ara_ , Rias is in for it now~," Akeno happily said.

"Akeno!" Rias shouted. "Kiba, Koneko, my most loyal servants, help me!"

"Nope," Koneko responded. "You deserved this!"

"And you spanked us for no reason and then smirked about it," Kiba said.

" **SMIRKED?!** " Rias gasped. "I-I didn't smirk!"

"Rias, stop lying!" Venelana shouted. "You're going to be punished!"

"Aww..." Rias sighed. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Wait Rias acts like a kid when she's about to be punished?!" Issei asked.

"Yup! Rias may look tough on the outside, but the truth is, she used to be a troublemaker when she was little!" Akeno explained.

"Oh, I see~," Issei responded.

"What, Rias?!" Zeoticus asked.

"How did you guys get here anyway?" Rias asked, as her mother walked over to her.

"Akeno called us," Venelana responded, grabbing Rias's hand.

"Mommy! No!" Rias whined.

"Yes," Zeoticus said. "You will be spanked bare-bottom in front of your peerage!"

Issei smiled as he turned red. **_BARE-BOTTOM?! IN FRONT OF US?! HELL YEAH! I always wanted to see this!_**

"But Daddy?!" Rias pleaded.

Zeoticus sat on the bed and Venelana bent Rias over her dad's lap. Rias was embarrassed to get spanked in front of her peerage. Issei was smiling, Koneko smirked, Akeno smiled, and Asia and Kiba watched. Zeoticus then began to pull Rias's skirt down. Rias gasped in shock.

"D-daddy?!" Rias whined.

"No 'Daddy' me!" Zeoticus responded. "I already said bare-bottom!"

"Yes sir," Rias growled.

Zeoticus then pulled down Rias's yellow underwear, exposing her bare-bottom. Issei smiled with joy. Koneko just looked. Zeoticus raised his hand in the air and then smacked Rias's butt hard. Rias squirmed, but tried to act tough in front of her peerage. Issei smiled even more. Zeoticus then began spanking Rias and smacked her butt very hard as Rias continued squirming.

"OW!" Rias screamed.

Zeoticus continued spanking Rias as she was in more pain. Finally, she couldn't take her dad's hand and began crying.

" **OWWW! DADDY!** I'm sorry!" Rias cried.

"I know! But your mother is going to get you next!" Zeotiucs responded, while slapping Rias's bare-bottom.

"OWW! OWW!" Rias cried in pain.

Issei smirked. _Rias deserved this a lot! But I'm so happy I get to see her butt and her getting spanked!_

Koneko was recording the spanking on her phone as Zeoticus stopped spanking his naughty daughter.

"OWW!" Rias replied, getting off of her father's lap and rubbing her bottom.

"Now, it's your mother's turn!" Zeoticus said, getting up from the bed as Venelana approached.

" **OH NO!** " Rias screamed.

" **OH YES!** " Issei shouted.

Venelana took off her shoe and then sat on the bed. Issei smiled again. _**RIAS IS GOING TO GET THE SHOE! YES! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!**_

"Rias, bend over!" Venelana ordered.

"But Mother, my butt hurts enough!" Rias whined.

"You will be beaten until your bottom turns red just like how you spanked your peerage!" Venelana explained. "NOW BEND!"

"Y-yes ma'am," Rias grumbled, bending over her mother's lap.

Venelana raised her shoe in the air as Issei smiled. Venelana smacked her daughter's bottom hard with her shoe as Rias screamed in pain. Koneko still recorded the whole thing. Rias was crying and screaming like she had never been spanked before. Kiba just looked away, as he wasn't interested in the spanking. After 50 more lashes, Rias's butt was red.

" **DON'T YOU EVER DO THIS AGAIN!** " Venelana screamed, while smacking Rias's butt to each word she said.

"YES MAMMA!" Rias cried.

Venelana smacked Rias's butt one more time and then threw her daughter to the ground. Rias sobbed on the ground. Venelana got up and then faced Issei and Akeno with her husband.

"Thank you for calling us, Akeno," Venelana said.

 _"Ara, ara,"_ Akeno said. "You're most welcome!"

Zeoticus and Venelana teleported back to the Underworld. Rias was still crying. Koneko stopped the video and began uploading it on DeviTube. Issei walked over to Rias.

"Rias, did you learn your lesson?" Issei asked.

"Y-yes..." Rias responded, sad.

"You owe us something," Kiba said, facing Rias.

"I-I'm sorry guys," Rias apologized.

"You mean it?" Asia asked.

"Y-yes..." Rias sighed.

"Good," Asia said. "Anyway, now what?"

"Well, Asia...can you...heal my bottom?" Rias asked.

"Hmm...sure," Asia responded.

"President, I will help too!" Issei pleaded.

"O-of course Issei," Rias responded.

Rias sighed as she looked at her red bottom.

* * *

At school that day, a new student entered the class.

"Class, this is Yuuma Amano! She is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy!" the teacher said.

"WHOO! She is smoking hot!" Matsuda said.

"Yeah! She could be my next girlfriend!" Motohama happily said.

Yuuma looked and looked at Issei, who was shocked of "Yuuma's" return.

"Oh, hi, Issei!" Yuuma greeted.

"WHAT?! Why is my future baby mama talking to you?!" Matsuda screamed at Issei.

Yuuma faced Matsuda. "Oh, we're dating silly," she said.

" **DATING?!** " Motohama and Matsuda asked, enraged.

"Heh-heh," Issei chuckled.

" **NO FAIR, MAN!** " Matsuda whined.

"Yeah! You get all the girls!" Motohama explained.

"Anyway, your seat in is over there Yuuma, next to Issei," the teacher said.

" **NEXT TO ISEEI?!** " Matsuda and Motohama screamed.

"N-next to me?!" Issei asked.

Yuuma walked over to the desk next to Issei as she down next him. Issei was blushing and Yuuma smiled. Issei glanced at Yuuma's bust again and turned really red with a perverted expression on his face. Yuuma was confused.

"Issei?" Yuuma asked.

"AH!" Issei screamed, quickly doing his worksheet. "Y-yes?"

"Is there something wrong?" Yuuma asked.

"No! Nothing at all!" Issei lied.

"O-okay," Yuuma responded.

* * *

After school, Issei walked over to Yuuma outside the front gate entrance.

"Raynare, what are you doing here?" Issei asked.

"Me? What am I doing?" Yuuma asked in her normal voice as Raynare.

"Like, why are you at my school?" Issei asked. "You already graduated right?"

"Well, y-yes..." Raynare responded. "The reason why I came here was to-"

"To see you," Azazel said, suddenly coming out of a teleportation circle.

"Azazel?!" Raynare asked in shock. "I-I can explain!"

"You don't have to," Azazel replied. "I know everything!"

Raynare gulped and then sighed. She then turned back into her Fallen Angel form and then stuck her bottom out towards Azazel.

"I'm sorry Azazel," Raynare said sadly. "You can spank me for lying to you..."

"Lying?" Issei asked.

Azazel sat there and rubbed his chin. "Raynare, I'm not going to spank you."

"Y-your'e not?" Raynare asked.

"No," Azazel said. "Look, I knew that you liked the boy. Why didn't you just tell me and the others?"

"B-because...I-I was afraid that you wouldn't let us be together..." Raynare responded.

"Y-yeah," Issei joined in. "And Rias won't let us be together, either..."

"Why?" Azazel asked.

"Because I'm a Devil!" Issei shouted.

"And I'm a Fallen Angel!" Raynare shouted.

"I see," Azazel responded. "Tell you what, I'll talk to Rias about it."

"You will?!" Issei and Raynare asked.

"Yes," Azazel responded as he then faced Raynare. "And I lied about something too..."

"You did?" Raynare asked, confused.

"Yes, I said wasn't interested in the boy's power, but I still am," Azazel confessed. "Sorry about the lie..."

"I-it's okay," Raynare responded.

"Anyway, let me talk to Rias," Azazel said. "See you two later!"

Azazel then teleported to Rias. Issei and Raynare looked at each other, happy.

"We...can date you know," Raynare said, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, a real date," Issei responded. "So, where do you wanna-"

Raynare then walked up to Issei and kissed him on the lips. Issei turned bright red. _JACKPOT! But wait, Raynare actually kissed me?!_

Raynare then moved forward as her arms wrapped around Issei's back and her breasts touched Issei's chest. Issei turned even redder. **_BOOBIE CONTACT! OH MAN! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!_**

Raynare then backed out of the kiss and blushed a bit. "That was for forgiving me," she said.

"Uh...y-you're welcome," Issei responded, still blushing.

"So, you were saying-" Raynare started.

 **"ISSEI!"** Motohama screamed.

"Huh?!" Issei and Raynare asked, turning to face the voice who called Issei's name.

Motohama and Matsuda were running towards Issei angrily. Issei was worried, and Raynare quickly turned back to Yuuma.

"Crap!" Issei screamed. "Sorry, Yuuma! I gotta go!"

"Oh..." Yuuma responded. "Bye, Issei!"

Issei took off running as Matsuda and Motohama zoomed past Yuuma in rage.

"Why am I in trouble?!" Issei screamed as he was running.

 **"I'M GONNA KILL YA, MAN!"** Matsuda shouted. "You freaking dating every girl in this school!"

 **"YEAH! AND WE'RE MAD!"** Motohama screamed.

"Heh-heh," Issei screamed, running faster as Motohama and Matsuda were catching up.

The End.


End file.
